Hard Obsidian - An Adventure of Steve in Minecraft
by Dark Sentinel Warrior
Summary: Steve is a bad kid serving his time in Juvenile Hall and he is being let out but he would do anything to go back. and he is sent to Gaeodia; a block world dying at the hands of Herobrine, and he is the one along with six friends who are there to save it. Will he die? Will he defeat Herobrine? What would he do? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Monday

The guards were rough, I got pushed around by a bunch of guards in SWAT gear and SCAR-Ls, I was with a group of six other kids I barely even know. Why was I even here again? We were all handcuffed in a briefing room sitting in front of the roughest seargent i've ever seen. "You young men may have made some bad mistakes in life" said the seargent. "Fortunately you are all being given a second chance" he said. "A world needs your help urgently, and if nobody stops it, it will surely lead to our doom. He unbound us and lead us to a teleportation pad. "Any questions before I send you on your adventure?" he asked. Nobody had anything to say so he flipped the switch and sent us to another world.

I'm Steven, but you can call me Steve for short. I'm a 13 year old kid who loves video games and basket ball. I was busted for taking an X-Box from a micro store and I have been in Juvie for a month or so. I was happy to finally leave my cramped juvie cell but i'd do anything to go back because I am not prepared for what is going to happen!

We were teleported into a world made entirely of blocks, Minecraft. We've all talked about it before, being trapped in Minecraft, but this is actually real. I'm here with six kids, Kaelab, Colbalt, Logan, Michael, Jonah, and Aria. We were lost in a forest for the first night, so we did the usual; punch some trees, get some coal, construct a shelter, but it was WAY harder than it was to do in the game. Things were alright but then it was bad when things started getting dark. A ton and I mean a TON of zombies and skeletons started swarming us, and we did the best we could to fight them off with stone tools but it was no use. We decided to book it and hide in a basement of an abandoned house. I found a chest with an iron swords and some beef jerky; an item we didn't have in the game. We all ate some because we were pretty hungry and exhausted from fighting. We spent an uncomfortable night huddled in a damp corner.

Tuesday

The next morning we made our way out. I had an iron sword and a piece of jerky. The rest had only stone tools. We found a very beat up mossy cobble road, and an abandoned forge with 36 iron ingots, a godsend since we had no other gear. We all made armor and weapons so we won't get clobbered at first sight. We walked along the road and talked about stuff, about how we found beef jerky even though there was none in the game, about plans for the night, and about why does this place need our help, Zombie apocalypse? War? Herobrine?

We stopped for the night at an abandoned log cabin, It must've been a sweet place at one point. There was a watchtower, a derelict farm with wheat which we harvested from, and a basement which we went to spend the night in. There were actually 7 beds in there and a bow and a book I can write in (I am writing in it right now!) I didn't feel like sleeping on the floor again. We ate our dinner of bread and the last of our jerky and went to sleep. There were no mobs tonight.

Wednesday

The next morning we were up. Kaelab and Logan were talking about why this world needs help, they deduced that there was once people who lived here, and the reason this place is so empty is the reason we all need help. They don't know anything else. There were no mobs at night, but we were charged by the fastest zombies ever. I stabbed one in the stomach while it was doing a running jump and it died instantly. Kaelab shot one in the head, he was a good shot because he shot the school, so we decided he got to have the bow. I then beheaded a zombie wielding an enchanted iron sword, Sharpness II and Unbreaking III and in great condition. We were all swarmed until we got hit by a healing potion. A young man riding an incredibly fast horse threw it killing most of the zombies. His soldiers finished them off.

"Thanks a lot" i said in graditude. The soldier said not to worry. "I am the commander of the Legion of Valkyria, Commander Zach." "Get on my horse and ask questions later." Zach grabbed me and took me on his horse, we went fast. I asked him "Why does this world need help". He answered with a smirk, "Well, it's a long story but i'll tell you if you want it." "We are struggling to survive out here, the mob attacks have been bad lately. We are against the forces of Herobrine who is seeking world domination" At the world "Herobrine" I perkedup. Herobrine?! Are you serious?!

Oh yes, I've cut him in the face a month ago, he fled. He's really powerful. "Well no shit!" I said out loud. Zach went on to explain everything we needed to know, how this world has more advanced items, foods, enchantments, and monsters than the original game. He also explained that when you died here you die in real life, this is real life but just another world. He also explained some of the monsters, Jumpers which are the fast charging zombies that dealt slightly less damage than real zombies, Mega creepers which can devastate a whole town in an explosion, Archidons which are skeletons clothed in Adurite armor, an exceedingly hard metal, with obsidian tipped arrows so sharp, that one can easily take care of a platoon of soldiers.

After a couple hours on horseback we arrived at Anatolia, a fortified walled city, the military headquarters of the Valkyrian Empire. We were lead to the inn. "This is where you will be staying for now, you will be building a house for all seven of you tommorow". We ate dinner in the dining hall and went to our room to talk for a bit. "You know this place isn't so bad, Anatolia is actually nice, said Aria". Mike chimed in, "Anatolia must be the target of plenty of attacks, you see those walls and soldiers?! They must b... BOOM"

At this moment there was an explosion, We went out to the wall to investigate. There were ranks of jumpers who we easily killed. Their running jumps made it possible to put your blade out and let them ram themselves into it. Zach lead the elite squadron out to attack. He used an extremely large sword and cut through swathes of zombies, I may ask him what he is using. I cut down a zombie and he dropped an obsidian sword. It was actually just a bit stronger than diamond and slower, but had 10,000 durability, roughly 6 times of diamond. I charged into battle dual-wielding my enchanted iron sword and my obsidian sword and did short work of the zombies. At the end of the night I laid out the spoils of war in front of me; An obsidian helmet, a Malachite pickaxe, Obsidian tipped arrows, 15 emeralds, 2 diamonds, and an Archidon bow. The rest of us got some pretty sweet gear too, Colbalt killed an archidon and is now wearing its adurite armor and wielding its bow, Aria has a Stun Baton, a scabbard which stuns the enemy when struct. Logan has enough diamonds to craft himself a full set of diamond armor, and some for us. and Colbalt has an interesting item, an end pendant which increases strength and speed.

Zach came in and told us that all our items we gathered are actually pretty low tier. Diamond is actually very weak in this world, and Anatolia has much better materials to work with; Redsteel, Bluesteel, Endersteel, Arkenium, Malachite. And Valkyria isn't even the most powerful nation in Gaeodia(the name of the world), There are even more powerful nations across the ocean which we have not come in contact with yet. We were all shocked at this information. I almost forgot to ask him; "What is that sword you're using?". "This, is my black endersteel megasword enchanted with Sharpness V and Unbreaking IV It is so large that you need a strength pendant to lift it, basically what Colbalt is wearing, but stronger" We were too tired to say anything at all, so we went back to the tavern to wash the blood and guts off and have a good nights rest.

Thursday

We woke up to some birds singing and sunlight streaming down on our faces. The smell of freshly baked bread and eggs filled our room. I decided to leave the bedroom. I startled the innkeeper. "Woah, didn't expect you up so early! I made you some bread and omelets if you want any". Everyone woke up and went to eat with me, we ate talking about last night and sipping on some beer kept in massive barrels. The innkeeper leaned towards me giving me a piece of advice, you need an advanced crafting table to create anything obsidian and up, an Axum Forge, he gave me a stone crafting table with bluish markings and diamond tools on it. "This is the last one I have, but I feel like I should give it to heroes like you!" We thanked him when General Xander, one of Zach's soldiers busted through the door.

"Hello" he said, "Today we will be building a house, We have chosen the perfect plot of land for you." He led us to a plot of land with a few chests of materials and a shed. "Help yourself"he said as he waved goodbye. We began planning and adding input on how the house should be; A fountain right here, a master bedroom over there, a garden right in the front, a bomb shelter in the basement, we built on and on until we got this;

Our house had a stone wall around it. There was a wooden watch tower so we could shoot anything who tried to attack us. In the house we built a spacious cabin, There was a fountain in the front yard and a garden in the backyard. Inside we had 4 rooms, two of us in each room and 3 in the master bedroom. There was also a luxurious living room and a spacious kitchen. (There was actually furniture in this world, we had a whole bunch in one of those chests Xander gave us). We also dug out a basement with a living room, an armory, a storage room, and a panic room for when things get really

bad (it wasn't going to get that bad, at least not on our watch, we just built it just in case). We were tired and lounging in the living room when General Xander and Commander Zach entered, "What a nice house you have, over here" they said. "We came to check things out, we are having an expedition tommorow to Azbakan Crypt in the Nightsong Range. I looked toward the mountain range looming above looking for an adventure.

Friday

We were woken up by Xander knocking on our door. We were offered a breakfast of ham sandwiches and apple pie. The whole army came in obsidian and malachite armor, wielding their swords and bows. Zach gave a quick summary of what we were supposed to do."Our scouts have found the source of the mob attacks! We will march and destroy them" he pulled out a map. He pointed to a square marked in the Nightsong mountain range. "This is what we are attacking! The monsters inside are tough! Get on your horses and let's go!"

At his command we left riding on horseback. The mountain range wasn't too far off, probably eight-thousand blocks. The mountain was very precarious and cold though, Kaelab saw an archidon guard and shot it dead, picking up it's armor and an adurite dagger for close range combat. We found the entrance to the Azbakan Crypt, a very large hole carved into the rock. We lashed up our horses at the mouth of the dungeon and entered. There were stairs carved into the rock along with a bridge carved over a massive seemingly bottomless pit. As we walked on a pathway, an Archidon shot at Kaelab but he reacted quickly, blocking the arrow with his dagger and shooting it dead. We heard a rumble and thousands of jumpers came and covered us. The unit walking in front formed a phalanx with their shields. Anyone else with a shield put it over their head. Zach charged and knocked hundreds of them into the pit using his massive sword. I dual wielded my obsidian and iron sword and cut them down slowly. A mega creeper came up to me, it was a red, muscular burning abomination smelling of gunpowder. Kaelab shot it dead with his bow and I collected its drops. Some adurite shards.

We walked our way along the dungeon killing any zombies that might stand in our way. We then found the big fish, the Lord of the Undead, a massive wither skeleton sitting in an arena. He was capable of striking anyone with his adurite maceball killing anyone that might stand in the way, and also spawning in wither skeletons, jumpers, and mega creepers. The whole army was at his feet, all two-hundred fifty of us. Kaelab shot three arrows at him at once, but that only did a little bit of damage. It made him angrier and he lunged at us with his maceball. Zach jumped up and struct his face with his megasword three times and did significantly more damage, but only made him angrier, he let out a big roar and we all kneeled back. I tried to climb onto him by sticking my swords into him and slashing him, but he got so angry that I had trouble holding onto him, it was like riding a bull. He kicked Logan who had his shield raised, but got knocked back away from the rest of the group. We felt a massive wave of jumpers come at us in all directions. They were no match for Zach's megasword but there were thousands. I realized this had to end, if we went on like this we would all die. Suddenly a wave of energy filled my body. I leapt in the air on top of the Lord's head, and struct him multiple times. This brought him from half his health down to none in a rage-fueled rampage, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

When it cleared there was a massive pile of items. It was like when someone opened a pinata, people were taking items left and right. I got an obsidian chestplate, leggings, boots, A diamond sword, some XP bottles to enchant it, a golden apple, fragments of his adurite mace, some obsidian. Suddenly Xander opened a chest among all the loot and shouted "QUIET!" We all stood and listened, he was reading an adventurer's notebook. It said that he was a man from Verdania, a continent west of this continent, Oborona. It also explains that Azbakan Crypt was an ancient Dwarven city, a now extinct race, and how it was conquered by Herobrine two hundred years ago. We listened intently and looked at eachother. We headed back to Anatolia to get some rest as it was a rough battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday

This week was the craziest week of my life. It's not everyday that you get taken from your juvie cell, put into a machine, and get sent into a Minecraft we escaped starvation, getting killed by mobs, and we cleared a dungeon! Zach said that this dungeon was pretty low-tier considering how we killed that boss so easily, but low tier or not this was a sweet victory.

I've noticed that the whole population in Anatolia consisted of kids no older than 17. Zach just turned 15 a week ago, and he got here because he was a delinquent like me, he got into a fight with his friend Xander back on Earth and they almost killed each other, they were also under the influence of cocaine. They don't hate each other now and actually kinda like eachother, so that's good. The innkeeper was a 16 year old who worked at Panera and stole a customer's phone, and Kaelab shot the school and killed15 people. There are no problems of theft or violence or drug usage at Anatolia so I'm happy because of that. I asked myself a question, why? Why did they choose us young delinquents as heroes? Why not some soldier, or some hero? I was too hungry to question, plus I'm not complaining that I had a chance to prove myself. I walked to the inn.

I went to the inn to eat breakfast. To my suprise Zach and Xander were there with my friends talking with the innkeeper. I sat down next to them, "an egg salad sandwich with a pint of beer please." The inkeeper got me some. Zach tapped me on the shoulder, "good work bud, you REALLY took down that boss!" Zach exclaimed. Xander turned to me, "I have a surprise for you, you and all of your friends will be going to a meeting. Plus I have something for you after that. See ya later!" A meeting? Are we gonna talk about

how we totally slapped that boss? If so then I'm down!

I went to the marketplace to go shopping with my friends, it was pretty nice. There were shops with awnings with goods on display, and a great dining hall, and some homes loomed over the market. There was also a swimming pool that the younger kids built. We went around browsing for items. There was no monetary system, just some common sense and haggling. I traded 5 emeralds for 2 axe molds, something to craft battle axes. Battle axes do more damage than swords but are slower. They are good for taking down tough singletargets.

I was laying down on my bed. I was totally exhausted from fighting those bosses and the massive amounts of jumpers. As I laid looking at the ceiling I came to a horrible realization. Herobrine must be REALLY salty about his dungeon being pillaged. He may be building an army to destroy Anatolia. If we don't gear up in time then we're doomed! I thought about this in fear, sweating profusely at my nose when I heard a bell ring near the center of the city. It was time for the meeting.

I sat at a rectangular table with Zach in one end and Xander in the other. My friends sat on one side while some high ranking warriors sat on the side opposite of us. Zach announced, "good evening, it is with pleasure that I bring you to a meeting, shall we begin?" He went on about a bunch of ambitious battle plans. He mentioned going to another realm I have not heard of called the Aether, about bringing major upgrades to Anatolia, sailing across the ocean to Verdania, going back to Earth, I was fascinated by his plans until I forgot what I was gonna say; Herobrine must be very angry about us pillaging Azbakan and killing the boss, and he may be building his army this very second. Zach took a deep breath, "I.. did not think of that." Zach exhaled "But, we do plan on extensive combat training and research on this worlds' knowledge. Starting Monday we will take rigorous combat classes and other classes necessary for our survival, and don't expect them to be easy! But this will be nescessary for our survival" Xander exclaimed "You are dismissed!

Steve, stay with me." I waited until everyone left and Xander led me out.

We walked under a torchlit path to the main library, a nice place with velvet lounge chairs and crystal lamps. I looked at the book titles, Dimensions of Gaeodia, Ores of Gaeodia, Weapons 101, Monsters of Gaeodia, It was endless! I checked out 6 books for now. Xander opened a door to the crafting room with a strange looking metal box, "This is called a crucible" he said. You put in ores and materials to get metals. "I see those axe molds you got earlier from the market, those will make good axes if you use redsteel." "Okay" I said in question. "To make enough redsteel for an axe, you need 4 parts of adurite, 1 part gravitite, 2 parts of aethercrystal, and 3 steel." He explained. "Unfortunately we do not have any gravitite or any aethercrystal. However we will conduct an expedition to the Aether in about a week" He said. I asked "What's the Aether?" He replied "The Aether is another dimension like the Nether or the End. It is a series of floating islands in the sky in a land of clouds, basically Heaven. We don't know until we get there. He said. "Another good material is endersteel. It is made using the same material as Redsteel but instead of adurite you use ender pearls" he said. "There is an even better form called black endersteel where you add an ingot along with 5 obsidian". "Good night" I said to Xander, "Take care" he said as he drifted off.

I trudged back to my house exhausted to my friends dozing off. I plopped on my bed and passed out exhausted.

Sunday

I woke up a bit early and scribbled a note on the table, "Catch me at the pool later, be back -Steve". I wolfed down a loaf of bread and headed straight for the pool. It was a bit cold but it was nice. I swam laps around it when I was divebombed by Colbalt. "Whoops didn't see you there" said Colbalt. I splashed him with a bit of water, "fuck off!" I said jokingly Kaelab divebombed at the other side of the pool, and so came Logan, Michael, Aria, and Jonah in a human avalanche. Today is the last day before we train for real combat so this is a good opportunity to. We played Marco Polo, freeze tag, and relaxed in the lava-powered hot tub by the side of the pool. (The real game doesn't really stimulate temperature all that much, just some lava and ice melting. This is different, if you fall in a freezing lake then you will most likely freeze and die) The two kids who built the pool Judah and Jimmy, a pair of 9 year old brothers asked if they could join us, we said yes. They offered popsicles, an item they discovered by adding snow ,fruit juices, and sugar. They were better than the ones in real life, and a heck of a lot healthier.

It's hard to imagine a place as nice like this in a world dying of monsters, but they were out of our world for the moment.

We went to eat lunch. The pool served cheese steak sandwiches, a recipe devised by the innkeeper but he let the kids use it. They were actually really good. The pool was full of life. Many kids, especially the younger ones decided to take a dip. Most of the kids too young to fight work here. Some other people work in the city such as the shopkeepers or the innkeeper, but most are soldiers. Society is pretty built up in the city, and most people try to re-create Earth life here as possible. For example: the innkeeper re-created the menu at Panera exactly. The kids at the pool also try to make the pool look and feel just like a town pool as possible. And the girls who make clothes at the market try to recreate Earth fashion perfectly.

We went back to our house to get ready for the first day of training. I've done football, soccer, and crew so I'm prepared already, and I know the game Minecraft inside and out, but my knowledge back on Earth wouldn't account to even 10% of the knowledge in this world. In my first week here, I already got a full set of obsidian armor and some new stuff called malachite and adurite, who knows what else there may be! (actually we're going to the Aether soon. We will collect gravitite and crystal). We just hung around, ate dinner, and went to sleep.

Monday

Today is our first day of training! I am sort of excited and nervous at the same time. We all met in a yard near the schoolhouse waiting for Xander and Zach to give out instructions. Our first instruction was to assign ourselves into a unit. I formed a unit with all my friends, the people I came here with. Apparently this was a permanent arrangement. The next instruction was to sprint on top of the wall and run 1 lap. The wall has a circumference of 1000 blocks so it was pretty rough. This was just a warm-up. We all gathered in a combat yard where we swung at training dummies with wooden swords. Next we had to shoot targets for archery practice. Kaelab did the best because of the reason he is here in the first place. I did pretty well, most of my shots were on the bulls-eye.

We then entered the classroom where we learned about subject like farming, crafting, building, redstone. I learned a lot because they told us pretty advanced information I had never heard of before. For example the obsidian farm; you put buckets of lava in a chest and it gets doused in water to form obsidian. A series of pistons then removes it. I also learned about different types of weapons. One type of material can be made into swords, greatswords, megaswords, scythes, scabbards, and tipped-arrows. Also I discovered a new type of armor called a gauntlet, basically a glove where you can enchant it with Punch to increase punching damage, plus it protects you further.

We got to go back to the combat field for more training. We played dodgeball using balls the younger kids made. I was pretty good until all other members on both teams were hit and I had to face on Kaelab head on. Being the sharp-shooter he is, he pummled me. But that's ok because it's just a game. Xander came in and said "Class dismissed!" We just walked our way home and ate lunch.

When we got home, we talked about our lives back on Earth. I knew Kaelab shot the school, but I never knew what everyone else did. Aria had underage sex and alcohol use, Logan punched a kid so hard he fractured his skull, Colbalt trespassed private property and stole a lot of stuff, Michael says he's innocent but lets face it, nobody here is, and Jonah drove a car without a license. At least we were in a place where our past offenses didn't matter and nothing on Earth ever mattered here.

We just went to the park, went home, and fell asleep. Nothing much happened afterwards.

Wednesday

Zach feels like we are ready to go to the Aether already. I kinda want to go up there because I need some materials for some new weapons, but I also was a bit scared because if the monsters in this world are tough, I can't imagine what could be up there. Zach held a water bucket to activate the portal, a glowstone frame. He dumped the water to activate it and then a blue portal material filled the frame. We all walked into it to go to the Aether.

When we got there it was absolutely gorgeous, we were suspended on a massive floating island with lush green grass with a slight blue-ish tint, golden sun rays shining on the land, and waterfalls cascading off the edges of the island. As beautiful as it is, we knew that this place was dangerous. A large ghast-like creature called a zephyr shot one of us with a snowball to attempt to knock us off the island. I instead took the snowball to the face and fell into a stone wall. Kaelab shot the zephyr dead and took its drops, some gunpowder. We tried to search the island for anything of interest until we found a gaping chasm, a bronze dungeon.

We all went inside and looked around. Michael stepped on some bricks and they came to life, he smashed them to bits using his malachite pickaxe. Apparently they are a monster in the dungeon and you have to kill them. We found items we needed such as gliders to get to different islands, A gemstone called Zanite which is about as strong as iron, pretty trash. And various bits of loot that we can use later. I found a golden bag which permanently increases inventory space and also has 3 rows of inventory space in itself, an item worth keeping. We all went around until Zach found what we were looking for. The Slider, the boss in this dungeon sat dormant on its pedestal. To attack it you had to strike it with a pickaxe, swords don't work. Zach used his black endersteel pickaxe and struct it as hard as he could removing 1/10 of his health bar (he's strong). The boss battle wasn't so hard, even a bit boring. You literally had to strike it with your pickaxe, move out of the way when it attacked you, and before you knew it the boss is dead.

The boss dropped the items I needed, crystal and gravitite plus some other items that everyone else took. It was getting dark so we went outside the dungeon to find a place to make camp, pitch some tents, and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday

I woke up and crawled out of my tent to brush my teeth. I watched the sun rise over the horizon shining over many floating islands, it was beautiful. I sat there staring until Colbalt and Kaelab startled me from behind. "Hey watch it!" I said. "You might knock me off of the island!" Colbalt added "No you won't, when you get knocked off you will fall back down to the overworld, if you have a glider you will survive." He explained. I said "I don't want to find out what happens if you fall down, just don't." "What do you think we'll do today?" Kaelab asked. Suddenly Zach called us over and we went to the center of the base camp to meet up.

We sat around the center of the camp eating breakfast listening to Zach briefing our mission. We were supposed to climb a mountain, deploy our glider, and glide to the next island. He explained that we need to do it fast because we would be an easy target for zephyrs to shoot. Kaelab jumped up, "I will shoot any zephyr that comes close to us!" He shouted. He got up and shot a zephyr 500 feet away, clearly he is an expert at aiming. We all summited the tallest mountain and deployed our gliders.

The feel of gliding through the air was awesome. We were all good until a mob of zephyrs seemingly came out of nowhere and started pelting us with snowballs. It was absolutely nerve-wracking. I got hit a couple times. Kaelab shot a few down but he ran out of arrows. We were all stuck suspended in mid-air gliding too slowly to our destination. Zach put on his pendant and used his megasword to cut zephyrs down and block any hits. His pendant allowed him to fly but to a limited extent. I swooped down over a zephyr and cut it in one swing. We all were able to land safely except me.

I got hit by a projectile the second I was about to land. It blew me into a group of zephyrs who didn't attack me, but there was someone sitting on one of them. I was angry, I shouted "Who the fuck are you?" He chuckled, "I am General Naeus, leader of the army of Herobrine, I..." At this moment I lashed out and slashed Naeus in the face as hard as I could. I killed his zephyr and we both landed on a smaller island nearby. I wielded my sword and tore into his flesh as hard as possible. I also stabbed him with my pickaxe. I even picked him up and smashed his skull on a boulder to be safe. He tried to stand up but I stabbed his spinal cord and killed him. I sifted through a pile of items; a staff to spawn zephyrs, various food items, an elemental sword of fire and lava (not much better than diamond, sets opponents on fire which I can already do with fire aspect), his cloak and skull mask, and an adurite bow with obsidian arrows I will save for Kaelab.

I got back and announced I just killed General Naeus. Zach was shocked, a bit worried because that was Herobrine's son, and he wouldn't be too happy about that. My stomach sank. The expression in my face read "Oh shit" and "we're fucked". I handed over the arrows to Kaelab casually. We scouted the area looking for any loot or civilization. Apparently there used to be a thriving civilization called the Aetherian Empire, but Herobrine destroyed that about a hundred years ago. Maybe there are a few survivors.

I ran into two men dressed in Arkenium armor, a metal native to the Aether, cooking their dinner. "Hi" I said trying to look innocent. One of them said "We need help! Please help us reclain our temple!" I was confused and asked "A temple? What do you need help with exactly?" The other one said "Our temple is, or was, our home. We were minding our own business in there and General Naeus and his forces killed most of the people inside! Please help!" they asked. "You mean that guy I killed over there? I will beat the living shit out of anything in that temple in no time, just show me the way there." I asked of them. "Well that's good to hear General Naeus is dead, Herobrine will be pissed to discover that for sure" "I'm Leon by the way, this is my friend Zix". "I'm Steve, nice to meet you".

Leon and Zix showed all of us the way to their temple, a magnificent, austere building built in the style of the Greek Parthenon. They left us saying "good luck." I immediately encountered a guard which I beheaded and disposed of by throwing off of the temple. I moved onto the next guard which I slit his throat with my sword. One guard saw us and immediately called all the other guards. Kaelab uses his technique by shooting 3 arrows at once killing 3 guards. Zach used his megasword to kill many of them at once, and I dual wielded my obsidian and malachite swords killing many guards effectively. Once they were all dead we all went into the temple, I went first.

I saw another guard which I smashed onto the wall killing him, His friend lunged at me which I just used my axe to split his skull open. I then moved on to swing my sword killing 4 guards at the same time, it was honestly too easy.

We explored the temple looking at the rooms, we found palaces, villages, courtyards all enclosed in one giant space. The whole thing was full of guards and the occasional Zephyr. We then stumbled on into the grand room, a courtyard full of elegant golden trees, water fountains, and a mini version of the temple itself still big enough for us to walk into. We also found an evil looking man sitting on the throne nearby.

"You think you can kill my father, General Naeus and get away with it!" "Fuck you! I am Admiral Zaniken, I am the..." I didn't want to sit through a description. I immediately drew my sword and struct him but he drew his obsidian sword and hit me. "You think you can pull the same trick on me?" Well you are in for a rude awakening, little bitch!" He tried to slam me but I grabbed him back and threw his head onto a corner of a block (I knew Judo from my time back on Earth). He yelped in pain and tried to hit me, I blocked him and stabbed him in the eye. He tried charging me with his sword and I moved out of the way allowing him to run into the wall. Zach used his greatsword and hit him so high, he hit the roof and screamed. I looked at him straight in the eye and started stabbing him until his life bar inched its way down. "F..Fuck you!" he said with his last breath. He fell down and died. The temple was cleared!

We found a key to a prison door and unlocked the prisoners, the original inhabitants of the temple. They thanked us for our great work clearing it and freeing them. Leon and Nix came in and thanked us. In return we were given thousands of emeralds and gold, gravitite, and aethercrystal from their treasury. Leon looked over my shoulder examining my gear, "I see you are an army of adventurers" he said. He brought 3 chests from the treasury for us to open. In the first chest we recieved neptune armor, armor that allows you to move at normal speed in water and has the same durability and protection as diamond. We also got a flaming sword, a lightning knife, a pair of sentry boots (gives immunity to zephyrs), and a valkyrie lance (a spear).

In the next chest we found a full set of valkrie armor (armor from the Aetherian Empire), Valkrie tools, a regeneration stone (a red diamond, similar effect to a golden apple), a cloak, and a lightning sword.

In the last chest we found a full set of phoenix armor (makes you immune from fire and lava), a vampire blade (drains enemies' health and heals you), shard of life (you eat it to regen health), and a full set of gravitite armor.

"I know you are trying to explore the Aether, and you need all the gear you can get, so I hope this helps" Leon said. "It helps" I said trying to be appreciative. They offered us a place to sleep for the night in their village, it sure beats sleeping in a tent.

Friday

When I woke up, I found Zach, Xander, Michael, and Logan meeting with Leon and Nix. They were meeting and planning the next mission to the Slider's Labyrinth. Basically it was just like the Bronze dungeon we attacked on Wednesday but way WAY harder. Nix would be coming with us to the dungeon. We ate a quick breakfast and left.

We made our way to the dungeon. Instead of a gaping hole in the rock, we entered through a spiral staircase in a tower. The door shut locking a few of us in, and everyone else out. I yelled through the barricade, "Go back to the temple! We will be back when we clear the dungeon!". Zach yelled through too. "This is the last dungeon in the Aether! After this we're going home!" We did a head count, my unit made it through, Zach's Elite unit made it through (Zach, Xander, Leo, Azura, Eto), and Nix made it through. The rest won't be crawling the dungeon with us.

Nix warned us, "Be careful, this dungeon is WAY harder than the last dungeon you fought, in the last one you literally had to fight jumping bricks and a rock. We have mini-bosses and the main boss is much stronger here" Apparently you had to fight 4 dungeon mini-bosses, take their drops called "dungeon keys", and put them into a door to unlock the room to the main boss. We cannot get out unless we defeat the boss, so no turning back. We all entered a large room full of chests.

We looked in some chests, I found some bread which I ate. I moved onto another chest which came to life and I jumped back and split it in half in one swing of my axe. "A mimic" Nix said. "Those aren't real strong, they are just here to slow you down. I kneeled over to collect its drops, some emeralds. We went over and looked at a door with 4 key holes. "This is the main boss room" Nix said. "We need to kill 4 bosses and take their keys to open this" he explained. Thankfully the first boss, the Sentry Eye was nearby.

This boss was immediately stronger than anything I've ever fought. The boss was in the shape of a massive, complex spinning gear floating in mid-air. It threw smaller gears at me which took me down to 7 hearts, and I was wearing full obsidian armor! It would've killed me if I wasn't wearing any. We were able to shoot the boss, and the gear projectiles down. Kaelab and we used our Adurite bow to bring it down. He was able to take 1/20 of the boss health every hit. He finally killed the boss by holding 3 arrows and shooting it at the boss. It fell down and dropped its dungeon key, no loot.

Nix gave us a history lesson. The remains of this dungeon wasn't part of the Aetherian Empire, in fact the empire isn't even close to where we are right now. This is part of the Sentry Empire, people who live underground mining gravitite and arkenium and frequently traded with the Aetherian Empire. They were thriving about a hundred years ago until Herobrine went up and destroyed both empires. Nix said that these halls used to be very nice, but now it is ruined and full of boss mobs. We made our way to the next boss. Nix and Leon were actually from the Sentry Empire and lived down here when they were little.

The next boss was the Sentry Guardian. I went in charging with my pickaxe, the most effective weapon and hit it. I was nowhere prepared for its damage, because when it hit me, I was at 2 hearts and flew back and hit the wall! I quickly ate a golden apple. "Careful guys, its powerful!" Nix said, "This fucker attacked us when I was little, I was a scholar in Aetheria, there were at least 5 of these that destroyed the city, I lost a lot of good friends there" he said as he smashed the boss with his pickaxe. I went in and beat it so fast and hard that it staggered back. I then kicked it so hard that it landed immobile on the wall for a few seconds. Nix jumped and smashed it on the head so hard, that the head blew up and became bits of deadly shrapnel which we shielded ourselves from. He was pretty angry for what he did to him many years ago. "This is what you did to me" he said jumping. He smashed it dead and it dropped its key.

I asked him about the boss destroying Aetheria, and he gave me an exact recollection of what happened. Herobrine laid siege on Aetheria by spawning many hostile mobs suited for destroying Aetheria; projectile shooting zephyrs, carnivorous aechor plants, mutated versions of a native bird called cockatrices, and dark version of a zephyr that shoots lightning called a tempest. He also made enemies to destroy the Sentry Empire by using small hostile jumping bricks, stone sentry golems, mimics. He also made bosses to destroy cities effectively, the Labyrinth eyes, the Sentry Guardians, the Sliders. This all happened a hundred years ago, Nix and Leon were still alive because the inhabitants of this world are immortal, you don't die unless you get killed. You also don't age. I'm also immortal as well until I get killed somehow, because I came into this world and stayed for long enough. We then moved on to the next boss.

The next boss was a smaller version of the main boss, a giant cube of stone called the Slider Mimic. It was pretty weak, all we had to do was beat it with our pickaxes until it dropped the key. We have 3 keys now and we needed to find the next one.

The last boss was another Labyrinth eye. We gave it the same treatment as the first one, a hail of arrows. It then dropped our key we needed, and another key. "2 keys are a rare drop" said Nix. "You can keep that."

We made our way to the main boss chamber and inserted our keys. We then saw the main boss, basically the Slider, but much bigger and stronger, and with intricate markings. When we all entered the door closed on us. We were all nervous because the boss was much stronger than anything we fought before. The only choice we had was to attack it. I had the first swing and it woke up. I swung at it but it hit me back so hard I was winded against the wall. The rest were beating it with their picks. Zach, Xander, and Nix were doing the most damage. I was also doing considerable damage. with 12 of us in the chamber you would think that we beat it up really easily right? Wrong. Whenever the boss moved, the damage it did was so powerful, that even with obsidian and malachite armor, it took half of our health, so we had to dodge every hit. The boss was much bigger so it did a lot more damage. It also has 500 hearts, and Zach beats 10 hearts at a time so it took a while. Kaelab usually carried us with his bow, and bows don't affect sentry mobs as well as picks, and don't affect sliders at all so Kaelab's bow didn't work. Kaelab, Cobalt, and Michael climbed on top and beat it up while the rest of us took turns beating it up with our picks. This strategy was very effective until the slider was at 25% health.

Its eyes glowed red and it had an energy buff. It was so powerful that it traveled at twice its speed, and was a heck of a lot more powerful. I ate my golden apple, and thankfully so. When it hit me I was reduced to 1 heart! The health quickly regenerated. We had a hell of a time holding on to dear life. Everyone had to dodge and swing more than ever. The people on top had trouble holding on, it was like riding a bull. I felt a wave of adrenaline course through my veins. The slider was on a direct path straight for me and I hit it so hard that it smashed against the wall and shattered. There was a pile of loot against the wall; Neptune armor, Valkyrie armor and tools, Holy sword, Lightning knife, sentry armor, Phoenix armor, and various bits of treasure and food items.

The wall keeping us in shattered. We left the dungeon to enjoy the fresh air outside. We still had plenty of time, so we went and collected berries, really. We found blueberries, oranges, wyndberries, and we also mined an ore called Ambrosium, the coal of the Aether world and the ingredient of many altar recipes. We also found an aether cookbook. We collected small non-hostile slimes called swets while the rest of us mined ambrosium (we weren't coming back so we mined a lot). While everyone mined and gathered, I studied the cookbook. There were many recipes, blueberry lolipops, candy canes, gummy swets, enchanted berries, orange lolipops, stomper pops, wrapped chocolates, and rainbow strawberries. We also recieved an altar which enchants items, but instead of using XP it uses ambrosium shards.

We went back to the temple to get everybody else and went back home with inventories full of items, and books full of knowledge. Nix and Leon waved goodbye, we will be meeting again to liberate the Aetherian Empire, I heard that it would be WAY harder than the Sentry Empire.

Nix and Leon walked with us, they were going to gather survivors from the Sentry Empire and have them fix up their home. They were also going to clear the next dungeons with the help of the survivors. We will come back later and liberate Aetheria.

We made our way into the portal, smashed it when we got back so nothing comes into our city, and went to sleep. It was great to go back home after a few days of beating up mobs and bosses. Over the next couple of days, we will build farms, study from the books we got, and experiment with the new metals, but I was going to sleep because I'm far too exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday

I woke up late and wolfed down some buttered bread. I looked around the town to see everyone. The kids who were too young to fight were building a farm to grow the Aether crops in the farming section of town. The blacksmiths were experimenting with the new metals. The librarians were reading through the books from the Aether. Everyone was all over the Aether stuff.

I made my way to the librarian to the crucible room Xander showed me. I added some adurite shards, some steel, and the crystal and gravitite needed. I made redsteel which I made into 2 axes and a greatsword. I also made endersteel which I added obsidian to making black endersteel. It doesn't do much more damage, just has higher durability. 22,000 to be exact. I made a helmet, a chestplate, and 2 swords out of black endersteel. I was geared up and ready to go. I helped the kids make the farms to grow Aether food. They were almost done when I arrived so I didnt have to do much.

Zach was standing over a podium calling all soldiers. He announced that instead of having class on Monday we will be going on another field trip. Another field trip already! Sweet.

I tended the farm with the kids for the rest of the day. It was nice to stay at home and not die than crawl dungeons and hang inches away from death's door.

Monday

Today was the day for the field trip! Zach said that we were going to another town in the empire called Jericho. We were going to deliver Aether supplies there. Zach's brother Zan is in charge of the town. After we visit Jericho, we would go to another town called Aruk, ruled by Zach's sister Sasha. We all rode on a horse and took some donkeys to carry our items.

We all left the gate. A few soldiers stayed behind to defend the place. We were riding fast into the wilderness. We were zooming through the forest shaded by trees on an ancient path, apparently there used to be a civilization that lived here who built it, but they are all gone by now. Even with our super fast horses it would take a couple hours to arrive at Jericho.

After about 3 hours on horseback we arrived at Jericho. We found out it was being attacked by mobs and the army there was barely holding on. Zach hopped off his horse and started cutting zombies with his megasword, flinging dead zombies in the air everywhere with every swing. I used my new redsteel greatsword. It was extremely effective at killing zombies. I also tried out my axe, it did tremendous damage and instantly killed everything it struct with every swing, but was somewhat slow. I then dual-wielded my black endersteel swords. It was the most effective at this moment as there were a lot of weak single targets.

After killing all the zombies we found a very strange white enderman. Zach beat it up and grabbed onto its legs preventing it from teleporting (if you grab onto an enderman's legs, it can't teleport). Zan came and chained it up and brought it to an interrogation room for later.

"I'm Zan, nice to meet you" he said. "I'm Steve" I said shaking his hand. Zach came in "ZAN! LONG TIME NO SEE" he said high-fiving him. He lead us in. He showed us around Jericho, it wasn't half as big as Anatolia but it had larger and thicker walls. The town inside was about the same as Anatolia, just a bit less people. We gave Zan the stuff we got from the Aether. "Looks like you've been crawling dungeons" he said. "Why don't you stay here at my hotel, have fun at my town guys! Zach, Steve, come with me"

We went to the makeshift interrogation room where the enderman was. We asked him; why did you attack us? He answered "You fools killed Herobrine's son, and grandson! You are despicable!" What he didn't know was that the army in Anatolia, not Jericho killed him. Where does Herobrine live? He answered, "Herobrine lives at Mount Fury, in Emberia" We moved on, What was Herobrine's initial motive for attacking in the first place? He replied; We are seeking world domination! We are seeking wealth, power, respect! I will do that by finishing you off! He lunged out at us. I decapitated him at once collecting his ender pearl. We left the interrogation cell.

We went around shopping. Jericho was a mining town, they had all the ores we could ever need. Anatolia does all the smithing and making weapons. Aruk does most of the woodcutting and farming. Once a month all the towns meet with each other and exchange resources. We were offered dinner and a place to stay at the hotel. I screwed around with my friends and went to sleep.

Tuesday

Today we were going to Grotto, the breadbasket of Valkyria. They weren't too far off from Jericho, just an hour on horseback. When we got there we gave them the rest of our Aether supplies and helped them build the farms, and to tend the farm. Grotto was pretty nice, the whole place was in a forest with 80 block high spruce trees. The walls were smaller, but that's ok because there aren't many attacks here. Grotto was only 1/4 of Anatolia, it was basically a glorified farm. We met with Zach's sister Sasha, and she gave us our shipment of food.

We stayed here a bit, but we didn't plan to spend the night here. We went back to Jericho to mine some ores. We went down into their mining tunnel and found new kinds of ores I have never heard of. There was your coal, iron, malachite, copper, and adurite, and there was tin, aluminum, silver, bismuthine, nickel, and a few I could not remember. When we got up, Zan waved us goodbye and gave us our metal; bluesteel, redsteel, endersteel, blacksteel, rose gold, black bronze. we went back laden with our food and metal.

Thursday

I have been studying and training at school. I read the books at the library, I read the books from the Aether, I looked at the map to locate Emberia, apparently Herobrine's base is located in Mount Fury, the tallest mountain on the island, and the only volcano in the known world. (the world is much larger than Earth, the original people who lived here have only discovered a portion of it) (The world is also a cube, every side is 30000 kilometers by 30000 kilometers. THAT'S BIG OK!)

I heard Xander announce that we would be building new defenses to Anatolia; giant crossbows, super deadly cannons, flamethrowers, bigger armories, thicker walls made of obsidian. All this would take a few days and keep all of our hands busy. This would be necessary for our survival, because Herobrine is after us. We killed his son and grandson and a high ranking military official. I would imagine he would be pissed at us. The other 2 towns are also improving their defenses too, so that's good.

Tuesday (next week)

It's been a whole week of building defenses but it paid off. The walls are thicker and made with obsidian on the outside so that creepers won't be able to penetrate it, on top of each tower there is a giant crossbow that can shoot anything down. The walls have super deadly cannons on them that can kill any mob. The areas near the center of town and the gates of the city have flamethrowers that can burn anything.

Inside the city the armories are bigger. There is an assembly line powered by pistons, the librarians and crafters worked together to find out how to craft a Scar-H and Scar-L, but the main focus is the adurite bows and swords made of powerful materials. Any mob that attacks is dead meat.

We were actually attacked today and couldn't wait to try out our new defenses. The mobs rushed toward the gates, big mistake. There are 2 crossbows on the towers near the gates which rapid-fired bolts to take the smaller ones down, and the cannons blew the tougher ones up, and the flamethrower cooked anything still alive. (The flamethrower doesn't destroy items, that's good because we could loot the battlefield later) Kaelab still used his Adurite bow, he was just as good as the crossbow.

I tried out a Scar-L, I absolutely melted through the mobs. I found a skeleton that dropped an end pendant that I wanted, but the mobs were in the way. I creamed my way through using my Scar. I put on the end pendant and used my greatsword to fling the mobs in the air and kill them. The pendant was just as good as Zach's, it was basically a permanent golden apple, only with a massive buff of strength. The feeling putting it on was amazing. I jumped off the wall and created a shockwave so massive that it destroyed a few hundred zombies. I then used my greatsword and swung away. It was exhilirating.

Finally when the last of the zombies were killed, it was time to loot. We picked up carrots, potatoes, iron ingots, adurite shards, poison potions, armor, weapons, and copious amounts of bones, ender pearls, zombie flesh, and gunpowder. Everything was going to be used, the bones will be used to grow crops, the ender pearls for crafting recipes and teleportation, the zombie flesh we will smealt to make leather which we will use to make clothing, and the gunpowder will be used for TNT and ammo for our guns.

We thanked Herobrine for attacking us because we are now loaded with supplies. It was getting dark so we went back to sleep.

Friday

Today was going to be a party, Zach told me. In the streets were banners with different designs from the arts and crafts house. Everyone wore their best clothes from the mall. I decided I was going to dress up as John Wick, a show I watched back on Earth. Everyone was having fun, the little kids were playing tag, the bigger kids were putting together some decorations and fireworks for the party. I went around shopping for guns.

I bought a Scar-H, an AR-15, an AK-47, a pump shotgun, and a Desert Eagle. I also bought a utility belt that gives me another 5 inventory slots but for guns only. Seems like the researchers have been hard at work. I went to the shooting range to try them out. The the assault rifles actually have the least recoil, the shotgun was ok, but the Desert Eagle flew out of my hand when I tried to shoot it, but when it hit something it absolutely destroyed it. I put them in my utility belt.

The main celebration was starting. The fireworks launched and everyone went to the center of town to dance. Electronic trap music was blasting through newly discovered speakers. Disco balls and bright colorful lights lit up the party. It was fun dancing and forgetting the fighting and invasions. We started to get wild, there was a food fight, some idiot decided to drink a poison potion. A few kids formed a human pyramid and someone had the bright idea to knock it over leaving the kids on a pile. I got stuck at the bottom of a pig-pile, Kaelab jumped on top of me and a pile of idiots came on top of us. I swear I was losing hearts.

People were getting hurt left and right, so much so that splash potions of healing were drizzled over the whole croud using a fountain. If we didn't have that then the whole croud would be dead in a minute. I was cheering on a kid drinking a bucket of lava who was getting healing potions and water poured at his feet and under a fire resistance potion. "tastes like pineapples" he said. "a bit salty" we laughed and he threw it up. We then formed a cascade and jumped into the lake. Most of us were drunk and we were a soup of drunk kids drenched in healing potions kicking aimlessly. We then splashed water around like a bunch of drunk fishes, at least nobody can get hurt. We went back home to go change into dry clothes and go to sleep.

Saturday

The party was a bitch to clean up. Thats all for today

Monday

I was excused from class today along with the rest of my unit. Zach said that he was going to take us to the port city named Carthage. We wolfed down a quick meal, packed our essentials for a mission, and went on our horses. Zach built a city along the coast, and Xander's brother Jay owns the place. Zach said they built a port city to explore to the other side of the ocean because using a default boat will not be enough to get you across. Even a journey on a real vessel would be hard.

When we got there, Carthage was beautiful. In addition to shipbuilding, Carthage is in charge of the empire's fish production. I went ahead and ate some fish from the tavern there, it was delicious. I met with Jay, he's a nice guy. He showed me to the boat and it was breathtaking. The boat was made of iron and brass, there were brass chains that held the mast up. There were white sails. We had 3 ships, the Charger with a battering ram, the Cruiser, the smaller but slightly faster one, and the Destroyer, the ship with the most weapons.

Xander told us that the reason that they were able to get such good guns and weapons is because he and his brother Jay stole the blueprints for scars and tanks from the facility that sent them to this world, some sort of government facility. They emptied the Juvie cells because the king of this world asked for help on Earth, and for some reason they thought sending delinquent kids was a good idea. He explained this as a bunch of chests were being loaded onto the destroyer.

"Load the boats up" Jay said. "You won't be coming back for a while". I carried a chest onto the boat. We spent the whole day packing bags of supplies and vehicles onto the boats.

Tuesday

I saw 50 of our soldiers come and load onto the boats. We didn't need that many, and the rest are exploring the Aether and reclaiming the Aetherian Empire. We set sail finally. "Take care" Jay said as we drifted off. The boats had a steam engine and propeller along with sails, a very neat design as we can use the sails to save coal, and we can propel forward if we didn't have any wind. I started fishing and reeling in all sorts of junk. I didn't throw anything away because I could probably use it somehow or another. We sailed on for 4 days.

Saturday

After 4 days on board we saw the continent over the ocean, Verdania. When we got on it was a wide sandy beach with a lush meadow with a beautiful forest further back, but despite the beauty this place was extremely dangerous. We left our boat tied up with an iron golem programmed to guard it and started moving forward.

We found a shocking sight about 100 blocks in. We found an army barely clinging on to life fighting swathes of zombies. Some soldiers were dead. We jumped in and some of us used swords and bows, some used the newly discovered guns. The army at Verdania only had IRON ARMOR AND SWORDS! They were lucky if they had any diamond, let alone obsidian.

We cleared the mobs along with them. When they were all dead Their commander introduced himself, "Jim" he said shaking my hand, "pleased to meet you"! I am the commander of the Green Banner! "Thank you for taking out those mobs" another soldier said. "Your gear looks really good" said another. There were about 25 soldiers wearing iron armor, a few wearing diamond. It was obvious that they were poor. There were also some dead soldiers which they took their gear and buried them.

There were no casualties at all in Valkyria, but there were 16 dead soldiers right here. Suddenly I came to a horrible conclusion, the reason that we were sent here was to get rid of us. The nations on Earth wanted to control their population so they sent us here instead of real soldiers all so that we would perish and die. We were sent for reasons that would only get us a slap on the wrist, but we could die here. Some like me were sent from detention facilities.

Some were sent for the dumbest reasons like empty threats, prank calls, and truancy. Some were even sent for no reason at all, or were just sucked into here. I told my friends my hypothesis, and Jim overheard me. He was sent for truancy and had to go to counseling for an overnight stay,but at the last minute they decided to send him here as well. "Someone told me they send adults here in another continent, but we have zero proof of that" he said.

Jim also told me, There is a way to make a portal back to Earth, but it is EXTREMELY expensive and time-consuming. We at home don't have nearly enough to build it, and the Green Banner guys, well forget about them. They don't even have enough tools and armor to fight against the mobs. Plus I don't know how they would react to us coming back.

We went to their capital city Spawnpoint and gave them some obsidian weapons and armor and crafting recipes. We also gave them some guns. "I hope this helps" Zach said. They didn't give us much back in return other than a few emeralds as they were quite poor. He also gave us a somewhat done map that showed where Herobrine's castle is in Emberia. We won't attack that yet, maybe one day.

Spawnpoint was ok. They had a wall, but it was just cobblestone with sections of wood and sometimes dirt, not like our imposing wall of stone brick and obsidian. There was a green banner with a red X in it hanging, their symbol. Their town was much like a Minecraft survival server but with less griefing and more cooperation. There were towers, cobble boxes, and homes with skylights and pyramid roofs with the occasional good looking house.

It was nothing like our well-planned city made by master builders from a build team back on Earth (BlockBuilderHD or Dan is our master builder. He was the leader of a build team called Revolution Builders and a famous youtuber I watched back on Earth. His whole team was arrested for credit card fraud) In the armory I saw a diamond sword at 30 emeralds, and some iron and even stone tools. At least they have a system of official currency.

We were all getting ready to go to sleep until we heard a MASSIVE explosion. a mega creeper went off and blew a huge hole in the wall. We all went outside to defend. There were thousands of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and an archidon or two in the mix. Everyone was excited to try out their obsidian weapons and guns. We at Valkyria used our even stronger weapons and armor to blow through the mobs. It was harder and we actually had to fight because we didn't have our cannons and crossbows, and there were just a lot of mobs.

The battle was going well. the zombies and skeletons were running short, but then a mega creeper blew up beside me and knocked me back at the wall. My ears were ringing and I couldn't stand up. Thankfully Logan and Aria were nearby and forced a healing potion in my mouth. I stood up and began killing more mobs.

Finally all the mobs were gone. We let the kids at Spawnpoint collect all the loot, they needed it more than we did. Some other kids got a box of cobble and patched the hole in the wall. Everyone else went to take a bath, drink healing potions, and went to sleep.

Monday

We went ahead and gave the kids in Spawnpoint some help the whole Sunday. We reinforced the wall with stone and some obsidian, we gave the kids obsidian tools, we taught them how to build, and we even gave them an obsidian farm. We were able to give them some cannons by loading some from our boat. One kid was so shocked. "You have cannons! We didn't have them in Minecraft before!" he blurted.

We were able to give them 15 cannons and 3 giant crossbows in total. We were also able to give them an Axum forge to be able to craft obsidian gear and more advanced stuff. They started firing at some random zombies walking around and blew them up. We also crafted adurite gear for them, adurite is actually stronger than obsidian but you will need to kill archidons. They don't spawn real often and they are very strong. I got hit by one a week ago and the arrow was so painful and almost killed me. Their arrows can actually blast through stone.

We actually had plenty of adurite so we gave them some.

We left Spawnpoint today, Jim told us that a city East of us, Obsidian City needs our stuff more than we do. They are the ones who are battling the mobs all the time and need as much gear as they can get. We headed there on horseback and carrying some cannons in our inventory (I don't know how you can carry a cannon in your inventory, probably the same reason you can carry a stack of iron blocks, cannons don't stack which makes a bit of sense). We rode not too far east, probably about 20 minutes or so on our fast horses.

We were sneaking through a forest crawling through bushes and looking at a camp built out of netherrack and some red leather-like material tents. We saw a white endermen and 2 zombies with diamond gear interrogate a man tied to a pole. "WHERE IS YOUR ARMY BASED!" he yelled.

He didn't say anything. They kicked him. We decided to charge in. Kaelab shot 3 arrows at the interrogators killing both zombies and incapacitating the enderman. Everyone in the tents got out, witches, more diamond zombies, lots of archidons, evokers, and vindicators. We had one hell of a fight. A vindicator tried striking me with his axe but I quickly blocked it and killed him. A witch threw a potion at me but I caught it and threw it in her face. She tried to heal up but I beheaded her. A few diamond zombies pointed their diamond tipped spears at me but I blew their heads off using my greatsword.

After all the mobs were killed I faced off the enderman. I put on my pendant. "You killed my whole legion you filthy little shit! You killed Herobrine, his son, and his grandson! AND MY BROTHER! You earned a world of pain!" He drew a diamond sword, I almost laughed as diamond is pretty trash, but little did I know I was in for a battle.

He hit me with his sword and I blocked. He was extremely strong and nimble and I had trouble keeping his blade from slashing me dead. I kicked him and swung my greatsword as hard as I could but it was of no use. He didn't die, he just got up and hit me and stabbed me in the stomach. I've never been stabbed like that before but it was EXTREMELY painful. I still had the strength to attack him so I used my greatsword and pendant to deliver devastating shots. He staggered and drew his sword lunging onto me. I blocked while he was leaning on me and trying to stab me while I was on the ground. He

got the best of me and stabbed me a couple times until Zach stabbed him and flipped him on the ground and wrestled him immobile. "Thank you" I said as he gave me a healing potion.

Kaelab untied the man, "Thanks, I am BenPlayz" he said. "Ben! I always wanted to meet you!" Kaelab exclaimed. BenPlayz was a Minecraft PVP youtuber back on Earth, he was amazing at PVP and was great here. He was able to leave the safety of Obsidian City on his own and destroy swathes of mobs, even with an IRON sword. The fact he was able to survive out here with a DIAMOND SWORD was impressive. The mobs are tough, they make a swarm of zombies from the original game look like a baby villager here (except villagers are extinct, Herobrine killed them off many years ago).

"Why were you here" I asked Ben, "You seemed nice, you didn't seem like you would get locked up in juvie" I said. "I never went to juvie" he said. He went on an explanation of how he got here. "I was taking a hike in the woods, and then I saw this cave I thought I could check out. I saw this glowing reflective pool and stirred it around but I fell in and was teleported here" he explained. "Last thing you know I was in the middle of a blocky forest with only my walking stick and my camp stuff getting destroyed by zombies" he said. "Luckily the guys at Obsidian City found me and took me in, most came from juvie which I take that you come from, but one guy actually fell in the same pool I did." We were all amazed by the story. We kneeled down to the enderman tied up to question him.

"why are the mobs in the camp so high-leveled compared to everything else we saw?" I asked. He replied, "We have been summoned from the ranks of Herobrine's army!" he said.

"What is your race?" I asked, I haven't seen a white enderman (that was a lie). "We are the Moon Enders, we are the elite commanders of Herobrine's army!" he said.

"Are the mobs in the camp part of the elite unit" I asked. "No, not even close" he replied. "What is your name" I asked. "I am General Voidswrath! I destroyed the silver kingdom 500 years ago!" he said.

"AAGH! I told you too much! You will have to DIE!" He lunged at me and I stuck my blade out cutting him and grabbed his neck. I then proceeded to bang his face on the ground until he died and dropped an ender pearl. (mobs disappear into their respective drops when they die, humans evaporate into a horrible-smelling smoke)

Ben told us to go, "We're going to Obsidian City" he said. It's getting dark soon so we need to get back." We got on our horses and Ben led us to the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday (continued)

We made our way to Obsidian City, it was absolutely breathtaking. There was a large perimeter wall of stone and bits of obsidian lining it, there were tall watchtowers. Inside there were fortifications, armories, and storage rooms. People were wearing iron armor and proudly wearing whatever diamond armor they had. There were dispensers full of fire charges as cannons, but we were going to take them down to put in real cannons. The base was like a faction server base but larger and more nice-looking, and with less obsidian (only parts of the wall and the really important rooms were made with obsidian).

We immediately started trading with them, we gave them obsidian and adurite gear. We took down the dispensers and put in cannons on the wall. We built an obsidian farm in the center of the fortress. We also helped them build some houses and dig some tunnels, after all we are staying in their place and they needed help.

We got to stay in a their hotel rooms, I was in a room with Colbalt, Logan, and Aria. We were hearing weird noises in the woods outside our room, a deep moan. I went to Kaelab, Michael, and Jonah about this. We all slept with our weapons ready to go

We were all sleeping and we heard the groan grow louder. It was real, something was outside. We all went and took our weapons. We woke up Kaelab, Michael and Jonah in their room. Zach woke up, "huh, what are you doing" he asked. "it's midnight." "We heard something outside the wall" I said to Zach. "We're going to fight it" We all got our swords. "Hold on let me get Xander" Zach said. We all headed out of the wall.

It was dark in the forest and we lit some torches. The moaning grew louder. Then we saw it, a large ogre-like zombie accompanied by 5 diamond zombies. I'm guessing they were trying to kill us because we killed Voidswrath.

The zombies were killed very quickly using some guns, bows, and hits with the sword. The giant zombie was the real problem though. Immediately after killing all his diamond zombies, the zombie hit me with his flail, a chained obsidian block on a stick. He used it 5 blocks from me and it staggered me back and made me fall. Kaelab stood on top of the zombie and stabbed it with his adurite dagger. The zombie only got angrier.

This was a boss battle. The zombie hit Zach but he deflected his hit by grabbing his rock and throwing it in his face. This thing had about 750 hearts and was hard to hit. Xander and Jonah distracted it and I jumped on top of it, knocked it over, and started slashing its hearts away with my endersteel blades. It jumped up and threw me 20 blocks in the air. It then started chasing me while I was down on the ground in pain.

The zombie almost got to me until Zach beat it a couple times and flipped it over me so I didn't get crushed. I stuck my blade out and flipped over with it and drove it in. The zombie died with a chest of loot, some obsidian tools and armor and a miniature version of the flail he was using, an Obsidian Flail. Jonah took the flail because nobody else wanted it, and we brought the chest in and went back to sleep exhausted.

Tuesday

We were sitting in the breakfast lounge, "I heard of that boss you killed" Ben said. "The Lord of the Zombies, That's the name of the guy you killed". "What did he drop?" he asked. Oh just some obsidian tools and an obsidian flail that Jonah has. He waved it around. We waved goodbye to Obsidian City and Ben. Green Banner decided that they would come with us to fight Herobrine. We at Valkyria couldn't do it on our own.

We took a pit-stop at Spawnpoint before we went on our boats and left to go to the next continent, Stoneshine. The guys there have really been having fun with the obsidian farm and their obsidian tools. We drifted on our boat

While riding in our vessel, I was reading a book titled Kingdoms of Gaeodia. There was the Silver Kingdom on Oborona (where we live) renowned for their elegant silver crafting, unfortunately it has been destroyed by General Voidswrath. There was the Dwarf kingdom of Fireforge at Stoneshine (where we were going) known for their great halls of stone, mining ability, and crafts. There was also the Elf kingdom of Forestwind who were known for their archery skill and tree houses. There was a Lupin kingdom of Crest (man-wolf creatures) on Frostvell who were great warriors and actually defeated Herobrine's forces until he came back and wiped them all a month later. There was also the Ember kingdom of Humans who lived on Emberia known for their obsidian tools and armor, but that's where Herobrine lives, so you can probably guess what happened to them.

One kingdom stood out, the Arch kingdom on Goldenspire. It was the largest kingdom in Gaeodia. It was led by Notch, apparently he is a god. When Herobrine destroyed the kingdom, Notch fought him and prevented him from destroying Arch. He then took in survivors of the other kingdoms in the kingdom walls. They have been losing the battle so I think that's why Notch called for our help on Earth.

I read other books and found out other facts, you actually aren't immortal in this world. The average lifespan is 250 years but it is not unusual to see someone live to 750. I also read about dimensions, the Overworld, the Nether, the End, the Aether, the Void. I knew about all of these except the void. Apparently it is a series of floating islands made out of obsidian just like how the Aether is made out of holystone. There is also an ore called dark matter ore which makes great tools, and glowing plants.

(also fun fact: the Aether was originally intended for the Minecraft end game back on Earth, you weoooore supposed to fall asleep and go to the Aether to beat the game but it was replaced with slaying the Ender Dragon) (Also a fact, there is an Ender Dragon in this world too, nobody has killed him yet)

Wednesday (next week)

I have been on the boat for a whole 8 days now. I just realized, I have been in this world for about a month now. And also something I realized, We reached the continent of Stoneshine. The continent had a lot of exposed stone areas with ores showing. There were a lot of emeralds and rubies (rubies were also planned to be added but were skipped since Dinnerbone was colorblind and can't tell it apart from redstone). In fact, most of the stone was exposed. Some patches of land had a few trees and plants growing on it. "Quit wasting time guys" Zach said. "we need to find anyone who lives here." We went inward.

There was nothing much on Oreshine, mostly stone. There was some patches of grass, a pig and chicken here or there. We found no signs of civilization. We tried to find the ruins of a dwarf kingdom, but no, the only sign of civilization was a cobblestone hut.

I looked inside, there was a bed, a chest, and a furnace smealting a stack of ore. Wait... If there was a stack of ore then THE PERSON WHO PUT IT THERE MUST'VE BEEN HERE RECENTLY. We waited a bit, I saw someone in diamond armor come over the hill. "Hi" I said trying not to startle him. "Hey, I don't remember you at Orecraft" he said. "Do you want to come with us back home" he asked. We introduced ourselves to him. His name was Joe and he was a nice kid. He led us to Orecraft.

Orecraft was built on an area with normal dirt, no exposed rock. There was a few people, just 50. The city was walled in with simple cobble walls, and the houses were typical of your average Minecraft house. Most people had enchanted diamond, they had whatever stuff you'd find at a geared up vanilla minecraft server. There was no obsidian gear or anything, but we gave some to them and they were all over it. We also gave them adurite and an Axum Forge to craft more obsidian gear. We went inside and went to sleep.

Orecraft was very small compared to everything we saw. They actually explored every dwarven ruin and plan to set up a base in one of them. We will go check that one out. When we told them of Herobrine they had interesting reactions. Some didn't believe us, some were scared, and some weren't paying attention. I was thoroughly exhausted so I went back to my room.

Thursday

We were going to do 2 things today, check out the Dwarven ruin and go back to the boat. We headed off and sipped down bowls of some soup. I don't know what they put in it but it was delicious. We got on our horses and rode off until we saw the ruin, a large stone fortified door with battlements and cannons. Everything was pretty intact as it was made of solid stone. We went inside, there were dark and massive halls with bottomless chasms and bridges spanning across them.

There wasn't anything much when we first walk in, just some dust and a wither skull, seems like Herobrine tried destroying this years ago. We went deeper in and found some loot, gilded axes which are pretty good, pretty much the same damage as obsidian with the durability of diamond. It's made of iron so the dwarves clearly knew what they're doing. We took a few axes and let the Orecraft guys take the rest. We went deeper.

All of a sudden zombies wearing dwarven armor started charging in upon us. The guys at Orecraft didn't clear them out when they explored this place. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!" Joe shouted. "I THOUGHT THERE WEREN'T ANY ZOMBIES IN THIS DUNGEON." We drew our weapons, Jonah was excited to try his flail. He killed each zombie in 1 hit by slamming it on the head, and was able to swipe his flail to take out multiple zombies. Aria stabbed zombies with her stun baton from our first battle and made the zombies freeze which obfuscated their movement and made them easy targets. It wasn't really effective so she put it away and used an obsidian sword.

All the zombies fell dead. There were no bosses, and there were tons of dwarf armor and weapons laying around. We all gathered it so we can take some home, and Joe got the rest. He would be sharing it with Orecraft. We found great stuff exploring, Dwarf pickaxes which can mine quickly and not break, a powerful weapon called the "war hammer" which we can use to smash through tough targets, and we stumbled on a huge room full of gold; the treasure room.

There was piles of gold and diamonds, lots of jewelry which enhanced your ability such as a redstone ring which enhanced strength, a gold ring which enhanced regeneration, and an adurite ring which slowly filled my hunger bar. I didn't really need it because I have an end pendant, but here's the catch: If you leave an end pendant on for too long then it drains your health. I found out the hard way when I left it on during class. With the rings however, you can leave them on as long as you like and you will stay alive (or in the regeneration ring's case you gain health). We all headed back on our horses and said goodbye to Joe.

Orecraft agreed to join us in the battle against Herobrine.

On the boat I loaded the Dwarven gear and the loot from the horde. I'm sure Valkyria would love the new stuff. Everyone would like the new gear, and the little girls would like the new jewels. We were on our way to Frostvell which would take about another week.

Thursday (next week again)

We arrived at Frostvell, it didn't look too cold at first but the coastlines are pretty warm with both spruce and oak forests. It is very cold and snowy in the plateau and mountain regions however. We got some leather jackets on our ship so we were prepared for this. We immediately noticed the imposing mountains looming over the forests. Those mountains were probably full of mobs and potentially some of Herobrine's punks.

We scaled the mountains, it was easy at first but was much harder. It got colder and icy which didn't help, There was wind so we went very slowly. Even Zach and Xander had a hard time and they're gifted when it comes to strenth and intelligence, but after a grueling struggle we finally made it.

Most of this is actually plateau land, it was a bit rocky and hilly but nothing too bad. It was cold though, and we had to park our horses, find a suitable location, and go to sleep.

Friday.

It's been a few weeks since I left Valkyria and more than a month since I left Earth, not that I want to or can even go back. This is the place I will be staying for a while, or even the rest of my life. I crawled out of my tent to go grab some breakfast. I ate some loaves of bread and got on my horse. We kept riding through spruce trees and barren tundras for days. There wasn't too many mobs, maybe only 30 encounters which isn't all that many considering the thousands we fought off.

Sunday

All of a sudden after a few days of horseback riding and camping, we were ambushed by a wave of zombies, creepers, and archidons. We totally didn't expect it. There were a lot but none of this was new to us. We slayed zombies, clobbered creepers, and destroyed archidons.

We were confident at first but we started losing. We ran out of arrows, and were exhausted from combat. We were totally surrounded. Then out of nowhere guys on horses started clearing out the zombies. One guy used 2 double-sided spears to clean up the zombies, while the rest used maceballs, swords, axes, and even lazer guns to destroy all the mobs. "Thank you" I said. The people here were actual adults, not some delinquents. "We are the Legion" they said. "Come with us".

There were 2 guys in the front of me. "Nice to meet you" I introduced myself. "I'm Steve." "Daniel Middleton" said one wearing some goggles. "Patrick Brown" said the other. I was in shock, it was DanTDM and PopularMMOS. "How did you get here" I asked them.

"Oh we were hanging out together in the woods and this creature attacked us, we ran in this cave for shelter but we tripped and fell into this portal. now we're here" they explained to us. Also Jen was there which was also nice.

We went to Frostborne, their bastion. They also had a city called Kholheim which was bigger, and Isen which they lost to Herobrine's son; Arminius. They were EXTREMELY powerful, more powerful than any of the nations we saw so far. They were geared, bluesteel seemed to be their weapon of choice.

Pat was wearing a bluesteel paladin gear, it looked EXACTLY like his minecraft skin, he also dual wields double-tipped spears which he uses to clean up mobs. Dan wasn't much of a fighter, he is more frail and uses his Zapatron lazer sniper and his plasma gun to fight. Zapatrons are EXTREMELY accurate, they are basically a scan-hit which mean they kill anything instantly no matter how far you are from them. It is far better than any gun I ever saw on Earth, or anything Valkyria makes. Usually we are helping other nations, but now another nation is helping us. We would be aiding them in killing Arminius, apparently he is WAY stronger than Naeus or Voidswrath and his brother.

I went into the library to read a book and saw a man-wolf reading a book, a Lupin. "Hi" I said not trying to act suprised. "Hey" he said, "You're one of the travelers staying in our fortress right?" We exchanged glances and looks. "Umm, I heard we were attacking Arminius at Isen later, What's your name by the way" I said, "Squall" he said. "Can you tell me anything about Arminius or Herobrine or this war?"

"Of course! Arminius attacked my village when I was a little pup. I killed some of his zombies with my bluesteel axe, but he smashed using his hammer, They thought I was dead and left me lying in the forest, I'm the only one that survived" he said.

He remembered the war when he was young, Herobrine was a citizen of Emberia, and raised a resistance with one goal: World Domination. He overthrew the kingdom of Emberia using his godly powers from his father (yes he has a father, the One True God, Notch is his brother so he is also a god). He then destroyed the Dwarven kingdom of Fireforge, the Elven kingdom of Forestwind, the Silver Kingdom, and ALMOST destroyed the Lupin kingdom of Crest but was defeated and went back into Mount Fury plotting his revenge. The empires rebuilt when he was gone. He then came out with new mobs such as archidons, ghouls (powerful poisonous zombies), marrowkai (magically enhanced skeletons wielding scythes) necrokai (zombies with scythes that spawn more zombies) and araneas (deadly giant spiders with adurite skin). He also improved existing mobs by giving zombies diamond armor and actual intelligence and spawning a BUNCH of them.

He didn't stop there, he destroyed the Sentry and Aetherian empires in the Aether, the Aduria kingdom in the Nether, the Ender empire in the end, the Lantern kingdom in the void, and the Emerald kingdom in the far West where the villagers live.

Of course none of the kingdoms survived this, none except the Arch kingdom which took in as many survivors and fought the mobs. They have been losing ground and shrinking for a thousand years now so Notch sent a message to Earth for help and put portals to suck in people so they can help, and it's actaully working pretty well.

"I have been at Frostvell cutting apart zombies and skeletons with my bluesteel axes for 500 years already, I was alone until these guys came along and gave me some company" he said.

I was so engrossed in his story that I forgot what time it is; time to eat dinner and go to bed. We had a LONG day ahead on Monday (I hate Mondays as usual)

Monday

It is EXTREMELY cold in Frostvell, the Lupins don't really mind because they have thick fur to keep them warm and bluesteel armor which helps a bit. We humans need fur jackets just to get by. There are large netherrack bonfires around and everyone helps shoveling the snow. It's not bad though because we love to have snowball fights.

I wonder how the rest of the army is doing up in the Aether. They have Leon and Nix to help them, and there are more of them than us so they have strength in numbers. The mobs in the Aether are a piece of cake compared to the ones here, and they have the Sentry army on their side. They will be absolutely worst thing that can happen is that they run out of inventory space carrying all the loot back.

We marched onward to battle to take back Isen, apparently there are a ton of zombies there. This area has the most weapons out of all of them so Herobrine has probably strengthened the defenses. We saw Isen's pike-wall and busted a hole in the door, a whole bunch of wither skeletons, diamond zombies, and archidons looked our way and began attacking. Pat cleaned them up with one flick of his spear. Dan used his zapatron to blast through the archidons, and Squall cut down zombies with a swing of his axe.

I was fighting in the front pushing through hordes of zombies, there were a lot of diamond zombies trying to stab me with their diamond-tipped spears but they failed. I saw a figure in the main keep and chased him down pushing through hordes of zombies. That was totally Arminius mind-controlling the mobs, I didn't know what I was thinking but I put on my pendant, swung my blade to make a path into the fortress, and went in.

We met face to face wielding weapons, he was using a bluesteel sword which I assumed he got from killing a Lupin, I dual wielded my endersteel swords and used both to block his attack. He hit SO HARD that I thought my swords were going to break. I hit him harder and kicked him but it barely did anything, he has a resistance buff on.

We were face-to-face bashing swords, he had a messy beard and a scar on one eye with a look so intimidating, he looked like he could take down a whole army. I wasn't scared, I just noticed something on his neck, an end pendant. If I could rip it off he would be powerless, if you're wearing a pendant and take it off, you will have a brief malaise, that would be enough to kill him or capture him.

I kicked him to the ground and reached for his neck. "trying to reach my pendant huh?" he said with a smirk. He punched me so hard and took quite a few hearts, but I survived anyways thanks to my pendant. He charged at me as if to stab me with his sword but I moved, grabbed his sword, and shoved it into his mouth. I then took advantage of the moment to take his pendant off and tie him up with some spider string. He was kicking on the ground for help. The rest of the mobs were killed in a minute.

I tried to question him but he launched into an angry tirade cursing me out, "You disgusting son of a bitch! How dare you! You fucking killed my brother, my best friend (he's talking about voidswrath I think), and his brother! I will fuck you up so badly! Be prepared to die at the hands of my father you little shit! We will not lose to some f...)

At that moment I slit his throat, he gave me everything I needed to know and I didn't want to listen to him curse like a 9 year old. I stripped him of his loot, took the body to throw in a pit, and threw some trash in the hole with him.

I joined my friends who were cleaning up the town and patching the hole we blew in the wall. There were guys standing watch. I lit a fire in a furnace to smealt a stack of ore and warmed my hands because it was freezing. A few of the guards were shouting, there were a few Nether portals outside in an open field.

All of a sudden pigmen in diamond and gold armor came rushing in followed by blazes, ghasts, wither skeletons, and wither archidons. We all drew our swords and charged into battle, the pigmen formed a phalanx with their shields and spears. We charged in and shattered their phalanx to kill them, they dropped gold which we can use to make apples. The blazes were next, I used snowballs I scooped from the ground to kill them one by one. Kaelab being the sharp aim he is sniped ghasts out of the air. We were victorious. Without thinking I threw an enderpearl into the Nether portal to go in. This was probably the dumbest decision I've ever done.

The nether was pretty hot, but it was ok. It was a dry heat, nothing too bad. I saw pigmen, ghasts, and blazes lined up to enter the portal and I used a plasma gun from the Legion to clear them out. I went over to the nearest nether fortress, there he was, General Natoro. He was a massive pigman wearing a cloak of a fur of an unknown creature. I went ahead to kill him. I climbed on top of him and hit him on the back and did some damage, but he was actually an intelligent being, not some brainless boss mob Herobrine programmed. He grabbed me by my foot and smashed me on the ground. I could feel my ribs give in for a moment, I stood up and blocked his attack from his giant hammer. He spun it around but I drew both endersteel blades to block his attacks. I then went in and cut his head off.

He fell down and started to disintegrate, he had a Fire Banto shawl, made of Fire banto hide, an extinct creature. He also had a valkyrie war hammer, I don't know how he got it. He also dropped some adurite tools and gold armor, not much. The boss was the least of my problems, I was now faced with surviving in the Nether as the portals to go back were inactive because when I fired plasma shots. Some missed and destroyed the portals. I'm not really good with a gun as I am with a sword, I left my Scar back at home because I didn't need it.

I had plenty of obsidian, but no flint and steel, I went to the deeper sections of the Nether fortress. I found some bread, an old iron pickaxe. I went further thinking of how to get back. I only had 5 loaves of bread and a canteen of water to eat and drink. I walked down the empty fortress and saw a red ore in the netherrack; adurite ore. Apparently it is a naturally occuring ore in the nether, but is about as rare as emerald. I wandered the empty fortress for an hour.

An idea hit me: I would go dig up some gravel to get some flint, smash my pickaxe for its iron bars, craft a flint and steel, and light a portal to join my friends. I went over to a gravel bank to dig. I sifted through and grabbed a flint. Then I crafted a flint and steel and re-lit one of the portals the pigmen used and went back.

One of the guards saw a portal light up, "The pigs are coming back!" he yelled. I reassured him, it was just me. Zach came over to me and told me that he thought I died in battle and I made a terrible decision, I shouldn't run off so recklessly like that. He also told me that dinner is ready and it is night. They fixed up Isen pretty well, the rooms look just as comfortable as what we were staying in. I went to sleep.

Tuesday

We went on our way back to the boat on an actual road carved by the Lupins. Squall told us about it. It was WAY easier than climbing through rock, we were happy to see actual fields and forest again after descending the plateau. We went on the boat and said bye to Pat and Dan. I never thought I'd see them in real life. Their army will join us in the fight against Herobrine.

we loaded our boats full of goodies we got from foreign lands and went back in high spirits. The first expedition was a success. We didn't go very far, just a few thousand kilometers over the TEN THOUSANDS there are, but we got some good stuff home. I sat on the crates of loot bound for shipment home.

Friday (next week)

It's been about a month away from home and I miss it already. I saw the towers of Carthage and I was in awe. They built it up since the last time we went there. They even added a beach resort which is booming! We gave them some of the spoils of the expedition and they were pleased. There were a lot of ability-enhancing jewelry and new sturdy tools they could use. We got on our horses and rode to Anatolia ready to go home and relax. I couldn't wait to show the little kids the new stuff. They would like the loot from the . Plus we have new boss items like the new flail and the war hammer.

We paraded into the town to greet our fellow comrades. The mission to liberate Aetheria was a success! They freed it within a week and got the finest treasures as a reward. Aetheria will also help us in our quest to defeat Herobrine. Even with all these people to help defeat Herobrine, it will be extremely tough. Squall told me his punches do more damage than a godstone sword (the strongest material in the known universe) and his battle pick can break through the strongest armor. And he has another son still alive named Terminus who is also pretty strong. On Earth, I thought Herobrine was a creative story made by some creepypasta user or was an urban legend, or was a hacker just messing with kids, but no. He is real, he has an army, and he destroyed a world. When he is done destroying Gaeodia he will destroy Earth.

We are not completely out of hope though as Notch is WAY stronger than Herobrine, he can blast through an army with a single punch, and take out what all of us would fight in one flick of a wrist. The Arch kingdom seems to be alive, Squall doesn't know because he never went there, and I don't know either. We might just have to go there on our own. If Notch rules Arch then he would probably be able to defend it. I was tired and worn from the expedition so I went to the pool to see


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

We were off for the weekends with nothing to do so I decided to have some fun on my own. I started a day by swimming in the pool with the kids to wake me up. We were having a blast drinking sodas and eating melon slices while splashing in the pool. I decided I went to the pool enough and I went home to plan for something awesome.

I grabbed a lunch, a small weapon in case, and emptied my inventory space. I went to the Aether portal that they put in a hall at the main keep. I brought Kaelab and Aria with me to go to the Aether. I also scribbled a note on the table that says I will be back by Sunday.

We were going to see Aetheria, they liberated it and I want to see it. Apparently there are majestic temples, tall golden shimmering towers, healing rivers, and fruits that give you positive potion effects and taste delicious. We entered the portal and went into the temple. They re-routed the portal to a better location instead of some random landmass.

We exited the temple and I got some materials to build a mini zeppelin, basically a boat carried by 2 small balloons. It wasn't too hard to build, we got it running in no time. It was pretty simple, we used a wooden lifeboat from the Destroyer and attached 2 helium balloons and put on a rudder. We also made a wheel to steer it. We floated through the Aether pretty fast. We were able to go to Aetheria pretty quickly.

Aetheria was beautiful, there were tall gold towers reaching for the skies lining the city, we walked down the street with golden oak leaves showering down. There were large courtyards elegantly decorated with exotic plants and looming temples. There was also a river with some kids playing in it, I stuck my hand in and I got a regeneration effect. This was the capital, Aetheria City.

We looked in a shop, they sold Phoenix armor, Neptune armor, and Valkyrie armor. They also sold some nice clothes. I read in a book that the Aether was a big mess back in the day, there was the Phoenix kingdom, the Neptune kingdom, and the Valkyrie kingdom (not to be confused with Valkyria). The kingdoms were all fighting in a political mess until Prince Valor of the Valkyrie kingdom united them into the Aetherian Empire. Herobrine killed him during the war unfortunately. Leon and Nix were members of one of the noble families who were also targeted by Herobrine.

Not everything was bright and beautiful though, some areas still need rebuilding as they recently kicked the mobs out of Aetheria. I went down a rather run-down cracked and torn area covered in vines and one of the citizens stopped me. "There are monsters there" he said. "Leave it to the warriors". "I am a warrior" I said back to him running into battle.

I wasn't too equipped, I was wearing obsidian armor and using an obsidian sword because endersteel and redsteel are actually very heavy and slows me down. I need a haste ring and speed ring on to swing and run at normal speed. I was still wearing the ring, but I just wore obsidian because I thought they cleared all the mobs and I can just enjoy.

I looked aroud, there were mob drops everywhere such as some aechor petals from the carnivorous aechor plant, and darts stuck in the wall from cockatrices, a hostile flightless bird that shoots poison darts. I knew what was going on: our team only cleared enough for the Aetherians to move in, but couldn't take the whole place as they would be here for a year. They gathered the Aetherians scattered in hiding to clear the mobs back. We decided to take out a

few ourselves.

I saw a cockatrice which I have never fought before, he shot a poisonous dart at me but I grabbed it and stabbed it in the eye. I then beat it to the ground. More came at me and I blugeoned it with a malachite axe I had laying around. More came after me, one actually hit me but the poison wasn't too strong, just made me throw up. I used my obsidian sword and threw standard-issue swings at them.

I went into a house, I kicked a chest in case it was a mimic and sure it was! It charged a lazer beam but I split it in half and turned it into a pile of wooden planks before it can hit me. I went in the house, there was literally nothing around. I just left and went down the street, there was a battle with the Aetherian army fighting and they were losing. Kaelab brought his adurite bow and shot 10 arrows at once! He wasn't very accurate but he was sure as hell deadly.

He was just going around pummeling down mobs using arrows. Most were cockatrices which he absolutely mowed down but a few were actually zephyrs which shouldn't be here because their purpose was to knock you down off the island, whatever. They were all gone and they cheered us on.

It was dark and we were sitting in the inn sipping on taegore soup which was a delicious Aether food. There were no more mobs in Aetheria City, and they are well on their way to rebuilding it up. Herobrine has been sucking some major ass for the first month I was here, and he wll suck more. I went to my room to go to sleep.

Sunday

We went back home because we were pretty much done here. We hopped on our zeppelin and drove it to the temple. Our ride was pretty smooth, there were no zephyrs or cockatrices on our way home. We went in the Aether temple to go back to Earth

The Sentry Kingdom is also fully liberated and rebuilding too. The next stop will be the Ender kingdom or the Void kingdom according to Zach or we might visit Notch, I don't know.

We went to the temple and hung around for a little bit. There were many courtyards enclosed within with a ceiling with glowstone beads stuck to it mimicking the night sky, there are also gardens of golden oak trees with rivers running through it with healing properties. There were also several "villages" where everyone actually lives, the houses were pretty spacious and masterfully built. It was time to go, we went to the portal room and went back home. At home we found Zach writing on a message board,

we were going to the Arch kingdom on Goldenspire to see Notch in about a month.

For now we are going to school, I don't like it much but school on Earth is MUCH worse than here. We actually can tolerate school here. Plus we can't go on an adventure every single day. I am totally looking forward to seeing Notch.

Monday

It's been a month of school and partying like idiots on the weekends. For our school we mostly sat in the classroom learning to build and craft, fought in the combat yard, and sometimes did some building for the town and tending the farm. It's a miracle that a bunch of teens and little kids can even SURVIVE in this world, let alone build a city. We have actually been attacked a couple times, but after a few skirmishes the mobs got the message: don't fuck with us.

The whole army even the ones from Jericho and Grotto, totalling 400 soldiers. We loaded ourselves on the boat with essentials we need. We actually have faster motors so we will be there quickly, and Arch isn't too far away. We got there in about AN HOUR.

We got off and rode on our horses to go to arch. Squall gave me a map of Goldenspire and the Arch kingdom but circled a smaller area on the map, Arch has shrank a lot because of Herobrine and his family. Basically his whole family is a pain in the ass, his sons, his concubines, and himself.

We rode in and saw ruins that once were grand. They were totally empty without even a single mob in them, not even a zombie. We kept going along down the main street. Soon we were close to the kingdom itself, I saw glittering towers shining and a perimeter wall a few kilometers

away. We were close to the wall until an ARMY of archidons came and shot a volley of arrows at us, Zach commanded us "SHIELDS OUT NOW", we covered our heads with shields to deflect the arrows. We saw another volley, some Elves standing on the wall deployed another volley and took most of them out as they didn't have any shields. We charged into battle and finished a few off. They were followed by zombies with diamond armor and spears. We knew what was going on so we deployed another volley of arrows and cleared them out. The elves came down with their swords and helped us.

Their swords were made of iron but did more damage and had more durability than diamond. They weren't that strong but were extremely flexible and nimble. They were also fighting with some dwarves and lupins and pigmen with a few humans.

We were winning the battle but the mobs kept increasing, we decided to cut our losses and retreat into the wall. We just sniped them from the wall. They decided they were sick of it and retreated to a forest growing over ruins. Kaelab also had an idea and dipped his arrows in some fire. He sent some off into the forest setting it on fire. The buildings were stone so they were unaffected, and it cleared the forest while killing the mobs. It smelled horrible because zombies were burning (burning humans alive smells like shit, burning ZOMBIES smells even worse). We cheered as the fires burnt and the last of the zombies fell dead.

Arch was even better than anything I've seen in this world. There were Elves with golden armor and iron katanas that had more durability than diamond, Dwarves with battle axes and war hammers armed in heavy durible armor, Lupins clad in bluesteel armor and wielding bluesteel weapons, and even villagers armed with powerful emerald weapons! There were some humans from the Silver kingdom in silver armor, and Ember kingdom in obsidian and adurite armor. There were also the humans from the Lantern kingdom (void) wearing obsidian and dark matter armor. Also don't forget about the Endermen and Ender Humans from the Ender kingdom wearing endersteel armor. Arch is a cosmopolitan safe haven for the survivors of the war, but was shrinking faster than we are beating Herobrine. Squall was there with his villager friends Cobble and Banner.

Most of the population were refugees who were lucky to even be alive, 90% of

We were all safe within the walls, but we can't get out until we kill the mobs. They are tougher than anything we saw anywhere else, and this wave wasn't the toughest one, there are the zombie pigmen which do EXTREME damage, and the reapers which are cloaked sorcerers with scythes that can cut down a whole army like a farmer harvesting wheat. There is also Herobrine's daughter Medusa who spawns the Chaos giants, capable of ripping apart men by hands and running into walls and crushing them as if nothing was there. She can also use her snake hair to grip opponents and turn you into stone if you look at them when their eyes are red.

The vanguard of Herobrine's forces are attacking Arch, there is nothing that can stop us though. We went into the safe city center and went to sleep.

Tuesday

We went to Notch's palace to meet him, a guard led us to Notch. We were handed accolades for winning the battle. Kaelab, Zach, and Xander got a prize for killing the most mobs. I got a prize for killing the 4th most mobs, and pretty much everyone who participated got a prize. An estimated 55% of Herobrine's mobs are dead from the fire, and it burnt a wide area so it saved them months of clearing forests, and is still burning killing mobs. I received my medal and my chest of loot.

We left and went outside the wall. There was charcoal everywhere which we picked up, that was from Kaelab burning the forest. There were also many mob drops such as adurite shards and diamond armor with some ender pearls and bones mixed in. The houses are intact as most Arch houses are made of stone.

Arch now has to rebuild because the houses are ruined from years of disrepair and misuse.

Suddenly a chaos giant came and smashed through a 5 block high cobble wall and moved on as if nothing slowed it down. Medusa was nearby as chaos giants are an assault mob used to smash through armies. I clung onto it and flipped it into a piece of unburnt wood which impaled it. It died and dropped a piece of dark matter, something from the Void dimension. I repeated that process on another chaos giant, and another. They drop different things each time. One dropped a quiver of arrows that Kaelab took, and another dropped a strength ring that I took. I can probably fuse all the rings and make them into brass knuckles so I can use all their effects at once later, plus the key pendant I crafted from the dungeon key and enchanted acts as an end pendant you can wear 24/7 but with half the ability.

While the rest of the army was fighting giants, I went to find Medusa. Sure enough I found her a few feet away and she was just spawning giants. I picked up a Hepatizon (black bronze) shield so I don't look at her face, and I hit her with my redsteel sword. She staggered and kicked me SUPER hard. I tried slitting her neck but she resisted,

we were locked in a struggle for the upper hand. She flipped me on the ground and went in for the kill but I stuck my blade out and slammed her against the wall. She was able to get back up and throw me against the wall immobile. I was doomed, she pinned me to the wall.

When I thought I was done for someone came behing me. Her sister Alina used her katana to dice her into bits. "Thanks" I said. She gave me a healing potion because I was at half a heart.

Alina was one of Herobrine's kids. She wasn't on board with the family plan to KILL EVERYONE AND DOMINATE THE WORLD so she resisted and helped the nations fight against them. They lost and she was left wandering and was a refugee at Arch. She offered to join us at Valkyria and help destroy Herobrine. We gladly accepted, we need all the help we can get.

All of the armies will be meeting at Arch for the final battle with Herobrine, We at Valkyria will be leading. We will also be fighting with the Green Banner, Orecraft, and The Legion. We will also be fighting with the armies of Silver, Ender, Forestwind, Fireforge, Crest, Emberia, Emerald, Aetheria, Sentry, Aduria, and Lantern. All of the overworld kingdoms and the Aduria kingdom in the Nether will be moving back to their homeland. Most Arch citizens were refugees from the war. Unfortunately the Ender kingdom and the Lantern kingdom still needs help.

Thursday

We just arrived home with all of the inhabitants of the Silver kingdom. 15,000 of them came with us. The Dwarves of Azbakan also came with us. They would be busy renovating their home at the cities of Grayshine and Cloakvell. We decided to help them because they were the ones who lived here first. Now we are back stronger than ever! Herobrine will absolutely be crushed when we all attack him.

We found the ruins of Grayshine, their capital. It was in not too bad condition actually considering it was abandoned for 500 years. They went to see their old homes and we went back home. Our classwork will consist of rebuilding their cities for a while, until we go to the end and the Void. I will definitely be looking forward to that trip.

Friday (one month later)

Today We are going to the End to kill the Ender Dragon and help the Ender kingdom regain their land. To get there we had to go to Arch and all jump into the End portal. By the way, the Silver kingdom, the Crest kingdom, and the Fireforge kingdom are all rebuilt by now. The Aduria kingdom in the Nether is also doing good. We jumped in and were on the end island.

The dragon swooped onto us and I stabbed it in the stomach where the armor is the weakest. It didn't do much damage but it got us somewhere. A swarm of endermen attacked us, some of us took care of the endermen, but some took care of the dragon. Squall and Alina were fighting with us as well.

The crystals had to go first, I actually blew up a crystal when the dragon was near it and it did a lot of damage. Kaelab lit 10 arrows on fire and deployed them all on the dragon. It did significant damage. It spat fire at us which we deflected. Finally we brought the dragon to its end. It was honestly an easy boss compared to the behemoths we fought earlier, but the Endermen started attacking us from all directions. They were killed very easily.

We tried finding the portal to teleport to the Outer Islands. We all threw enderpearls into one portal so we will group up together. We had Aether gliders, so we were able to traverse large distances very smoothly. We found an end city. Just me, Kaelab, and Alina went in because it was rather small and didn't need a whole army to kill. We killed some shulkers and took their shells.

They will be useful to make shulker boxes for easy transportation of objects. We found something important: floating boats tied up to docks. We went on them and they had elytras and healing potions. I realized that we can claim that end city as our own and use the boats to traverse longer distances faster. Alina knows where the Ender kingdom is so she would be leading the way.

We used our boats built of purpur to go to the Ender kingdom led by Alina and Squall. They were good friends who went to the Ender kingdom together before the war. Unfortunately according to some ender humans and endermen I spoke with at Arch, the last time they were there the kingdom was almost COMPLETELY destroyed. About 95% were killed and the ones who were lucky enough to survive jumped off the island in their end boats and went to Arch as refugees. By the way when you jump off you go to the Overworld, you don't die like Minecraft on Earth.

We arrived at the place Alina and Squall led us. It was still intact, but ABSOLUTELY FULL of endermen and shulkers (the endermen are actually citizens of the Ender Empire infected by the incurable mind virus, it only affects Endermen, not the ender humans who are a minority in the end) (Also a fact, the humans in the End are just like the humans on Earth, but they have purple hair and limited teleportation ability, the humans on Emberia have red hair and have limited fire resistance)

All of the endermen teleported to us with blades and clubs and slapped us around. We all used our best weapons and cut them up. They were strong and flexible, yet unintelligent. The mind virus wiped their mind and made them capable of one thing: ripping people to shreds, after Herobrine destroyed the Ender kingdom, he made the Endermen jump off using elytras and rain down on the kingdoms he was already fighting, that made his war effort grow faster and was one of the new mobs as using the existing zombies and skeletons won't cut it, and the Endermen were naturally very strong.

The Endermen's movements and attacks were confined to the programming from the mind virus. All they really knew was to swing, block, dodge, and run. We were able to outfight them pretty easily. Suddenly a lady in End armor, an armored enderman, and a white enderman (Moon Ender) came and shredded the mobs into bits. They were the End Warriors Tychus and Charon, and the Matriarch Rhea. "We arethe leaders of the End Resistance!" They said. "We refuse to die at the forces of Herobrine."

Alina and Squall knew them ever since they were kids. Squall was from a wealthy family so he was able to afford an expedition to see all the kingdoms of the world on his own! He even got to see Earth, but had to go back because someone saw him... Wait... I actually heard of a story of a Werewolf back on Earth who was spotted by a couple campers, He got shot at a few times but they all missed and he ran off. This must've been Squall! I asked him about this and he said yes. WOW! I just confirmed an urban legend!

He also went back on Halloween where he would blend in with everyone wearing costumes, now that's pretty smart! Unfortunately the war started right as he got back from his expedition so that has to suck.

He says that Arch once had an Earth portal but Herobrine destroyed it in one of his raids. Notch can teleport in between dimensions because he is a god, but he can't bring anyone else with him. He told them how to build the teleporters to bring us into his world. When we were teleported, we were misted with some blue stuff, that was probably portal essence which is used to transport people across dimensions.

In a few ways this world is much like the game we played on Earth. There are hearts, there are inventory spaces, most of the mobs and features are included in this universe, and there is Herobrine. It is also very different though. There are actual shadows and sun rays, the sun and moon don't just orbit the Overworld, there is a proper night sky with solar eclipses every 10 years, and temperature is stimulated very well. Plus all of the new items and tougher mobs.

I forgot to mention about the guys we just met, Tychus is a regular enderman who wears protective black endersteel armor so he doesn't get infected with the mind virus while fighting. Charon is a Moon Ender, he is actually the brother of Voidswrath and Anubis (the guys we killed). They are members descendants from the House of The Crescent, but they killed their whole family before leaving to join Herobrine. Rhea was the daughter of one of the Lords, but they have all been killed by Voidswrath and Anubis. The reason the Ender kingdom fell is because Voidswrath and Anubis betrayed it and joined Herobrine. They're dead so that doesn't matter anymore. It was time to go in the

Their citadel was a hole built into the island. It had to remain completely hidden and guarded in case they found it out. There were docks to dock our ship. It was big enough for all of us to stay for the night. We were able to sleep in relative peace


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday

We woke up and horsed around for a bit before actually getting serious. The Ender Kingdom denizens are all ready

to move back in and are counting on us. We left on our boats with elytras on our backs. Apparently they are a common crafting recipe

made by using leather and feathers, not some super rare item like in the game.

We went to the heart of the former kingdom, Pearl Wreath. It was not a bad place, it was made of endstone brick, obsidian, and purpur. More advanced than the dungeons, but still full of shulkers and endermen.

We knew what to do: Kill endermen and shulkers, and take all their loot. We could use some shulker shells to take around loot as chests cannot be put in your inventory. We could also use ender pearls to teleport, make enderchests, and make something called an end grenade which is an exploding enderpearl. We can also melt down their weapons to get endersteel, black endersteel, and enderbronze.

We knew what we were doing until 2 elves leaped and swung their katanas to slice up endermen. One of them Arius was in obsidian armor with cape and had an obsidian katana and wielded a Hepatizon shield while carrying a quiver of tipped arrows. His sister Arwen had the same gear, but used an extra katana instead of a shield. "What are you doing here?" Charon asked them. "Oh we were just looking around and checking things out" Arius said. "We decided that we can help you a little bit" Arwen said.

"Well we almost shot you dead so don't just run into the battle" Tychus said. We went along clearing out the endermen. We didn't complain because we were getting extra help.

We all thought we were done and the Ender Kingdom was ready to go back until someone with a deep voice and an adurite skull mask and the MEANEST LOOK you will ever see came along. Alina knew who it was: Terminus, the oldest of Herobrine's children and the most powerful. She tried to reason with him but she pushed her out of the way and tried to kill her with his Godstone sword! I knew I couldn't let this happen because she saved me so I returned the favor by blocking the attack. He got ready for a strike.

"So, you want to take blows for her too right? Well blows you will take because YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND HALF OF HEROBRINE'S ARMY! YOU ARE THE ONE I HATE!"

He swung his godstone sword at me and I dodged it, I didn't know what to expect but I was knocked back and I lost 3 hearts from a SHOCKWAVE! I don't want to find out what happens if you get HIT with one (I actually know, YOU WILL DIE). I put on my pendant and started trying to hit him.

I hit him a couple times and brought him to a stagger, but only took half a heart from him. He swung at me and missed again, but the shockwave launched me far back. Alina caught me before I hit my head on the ground. "Focus Steve, he's tough" she said. And tough he was, Kaelab shot 10 arrows all in HIS FACE and it impaired his movement enough for me to go in, but he pulled them

out and STUCK THEM IN MY STOMACH! I was at 2 hearts and was about to be stepped on when Zach and Xander wrestled him down and took his sword from him, a risky move which showed how much they cared about me. We all went into a frenzy stabbing and swinging and shooting at him with our best weapons.

Alina gave me regeneration potions while she pulled the arrows out. He found a weak spot in my armor; there are little cuts in it to make moving more manageable but it weakens the armor in the process. It was painful but I got back into action. I picked up the sword and swung it, it did TREMENDOUS damage, 500 hearts a hit! Enough to kill a high level boss in a few swings. If I was hit by it I would've surely died. I strangled his neck and choked him, I don't think evil beings can survive without oxygen. He was weak and struggling and he punched me in the face. He was still about as strong as I was which is PRETTY strong (I can probably lift up a ton wearing all my rings and my pendant).

Aha! Pendant! I tore his pendant off and threw it on the ground weakening him. He collapsed so much I broke his neck accidentally and he died. "Damn you" he said with his dying breath. We cheered as all of Herobrine's kids are now gone (except Alina). Now we can move the Ender Kingdom back into this Herobrine-free zone. Free of Herobrine except for Alina of course, she's nice.

Alina's backstory was actually pretty sad. She was originally with Herobrine, but she wasn't exactly on board with the family plan because she believed that RAIDING INNOCENT KINGDOMS AND COMMITTING MASS GENOCIDE is wrong. She didn't participate in any battles, want anything to do with their conquest, and she even challenged her father. As a consequence she was abused and beat up by her family. After 5 years of Herobrine wreaking havoc she decided to leave. She went straight to Notch and backstabbed Herobrine for the treatment she got. She led the army of Arch alongside Notch and kept them from dying at the hands of Herobrine.

The city was pretty much good enough to move back in. We checked the houses for any endermen or shulkers. I smashed open a few shulkers for shells and picked up the endersteel and enderbronze weapons. They could come in handy. Nope there wasn't anything left here so it's time to go back.

I sat in the boat alongside Alina and Kaelab. "Why is there a Notch in real life and one here?" I asked. "Oh, he posesses two forms" she said. Apparently his soul is split somehow, his form here and his form on Earth. I can tell his form here is not doing so well, and is slowly dying. He is not a full god, he is the SON of a full god which doesn't make him a full god, plus he is 25,000 years old and if he is killed he will respawn when killed, but will take years. In that time Herobrine can decimate the kingdoms of the world.

I also learned useful information. Notch told the people of Earth that Herobrine was a complete fake. He didn't want them to panic, just knowing he is a creep lurking in your world gives me the chills already. Him being a crazed general who spawns thousands of mobs and with deranged kids and uses magical abilities will definitely make ANYONE on Earth cry. Oh and there is such thing as an Earth portal so Herobrine can make one and destroy Earth. I don't live there anymore and probably never will, but I don't find the idea of my home being destroyed by some maniac nice.

It gets even worse, hang with me here: Notch's father "The Most High" created Earth and created Notch and Herobrine with Notch being the oldest. He is fully immortal and is an incorpreal being. Earth has a much greater history than anything I've read in my history books.

Historians have only studied as far back as 9000 years, but Alina has books that record history 27,000 years ago. Even before Notch was born! I read one on the way back that mentioned 2 empires: Order and Chaos. Notch was actually the commander of the Order army and was a valiant warrior,

unfortunately he died in battle and spent years resurrecting. Chaos was led by Herobrine, they REALLY hated each other from LONG ago. They fought eachother in a bloody war with the death toll on the Order side to be at least a million, that was a lot of people considering Order had 15 million citizens altogether.

Chaos wasn't even populated by Humans. They were made up of giants, mutants, zombies, and beasts. Only a small amount; 500 were even human. I wasn't too suprised by this because Herobrine really likes his monsters.

The books spoke of people such as Adam and Eve, the first people to give rise to billions but I knew them already. They spoke about Ares: the strongest warrior whose spear could literally crush whole cities. Ebal, the leader of the Order Empire who banished Herobrine to Gaeodia (He was celebrated as a hero for banishing Herobrine, but he actually transfered his problems to Gaeodia). Griffon the strongest human who can shapeshift into a giant and wields an elemental club of flaming lava and wears a lava helmet. Eren the High Priest who ascended to the throne and explored Gaeodia and came back with legendary weapons: The Tooth of Sylvyrin the Dragon of Oborona. It is able to drain life from enemies healing you in the process, and has a chance of turning enemies into stone when hit.

I knew the whole story now: Herobrine and Notch used to be very close but when Notch took control of the Order empire he grew jealous. He hated him even though Notch loved him, and founded the Chaos Empire as a way to rule the world. He fought Notch and killed him. He created Gaeodia as a place for half his soul to manifest as a king while he resurrects. During this time he founds the Arch kingdom and rules it along with the other kingdoms. His son Ebal took the throne and banished Herobrine to Gaeodia. He was a failiure on Earth and noticed that the kingdoms of Gaeodia were weaker than the ones on Earth so he destroyed them during the war. His form in Gaeodia was growing old and was going to die, and during that time Herobrine can have the upper hand. Notch had an idea: he would use his second form on Earth under the name Markus Persson as a cover and maybe create Minecraft while he's at it. He would then find a way to get help, and that's when they sent delinquints and people randomly falling into pools in the woods.

Phew! that was long, it almost made history seem interesting. Before I was done the boat ride stopped, we were back. I packed up my books and went into the portal questioning my entire existence.

A few months ago if you mentioned Herobrine, I'd probably think of a creepypasta, or a Minecraft horror story, or a gamemode, or some kind of mod. Not someone who has the strength to destroy entire worlds with actual mobs! I just wanted to go home and sleep and not think about it but I'm still at Arch and its an hour away and that's about as effective as an ostrich burying its head in the sand which they don't even do. Despite this, I went home and went STRAIGHT to bed and drank a weakness potion along with taking my rings and pendants off to knock me out so I don't think about it.

Sunday

Doing all that stuff at night was a HORRIBLE idea. I couldn't even OPEN MY EYES or even JUMP OUT OF BED! Kaelab literally had to haul me to the pool and dunk me in while I'm asking for 5 more minutes to sleep. I was then thrashing around and kicking and pulled Kaelab down with me. All the little kids, squall, and Alina were there laughing at me and Kaelab. It was honestly one of the stupidest things I've ever done besides the party. Speaking of that, we were having a party today!

We got the decorations and disco balls and stereos ready, and tons of food like Pizza and Punch. Squall and Alina had never had Earth food or knew Earth culture so this was new to them. The party started off calm with us having a mild prom dance, you know before you graduate from high school. I actually danced with Alina for a bit.

We being kids started to act stupid, we all went to the sparring/pvp arena and used it as a giant mosh pit. We were bouncing off of everybody and getting hurt, Zach used an automatic dispenser system that gave us healing potions over our heads so none of us got TOO hurt.

We then went back to the city square for more dancing, but things got SO wild and out of control. Some idiots were chugging the punch and threw up, I got caught under ANOTHER pig pile but I wasn't the first one to be at the bottom, it was Kaelab this time (karma got him HARD). It was a miracle that the whole city didn't catch on fire.

Some kid also used a water gun (we had those to fight blazes) to blast people and make them wet. We then calmed down a BIT and ate some food. It was the first time Alina and Squall ate pizza and they LOVED it. We also liked pizza too so ate it, and slapped eachother with it. We threw cakes in eachothers faces for fun, I got a total of 3 cakes thrown directly at me. We licked it all off of ourselves when we were done fighting.

We all were pushing each other off at the dock into the lake. I pushed a few kids off including Kaelab who likes to mess with me. But I was pushed into the lake by Zach, and he was pushed by Xander, and he jumped in. We were a bunch of little fishes thrashing around in the water. We all were done at 12:00 and got some towels to dry off.

It was time to go to bed. I was absolutely exhausted from the party. School is off tommorow so we can clean up our huge mess, and also we needed a break from going to another dimension.

Monday

The party was a HUGE mess. there were splattered cake bits everywhere, smashed plates and tables, and TONS of garbage everywhere. We had to shovel it all off and dump it in a fire. With 250 people cleaning up it went pretty fast. When we were done there was nothing else to do so I sat by the lake at the dock reading a book. Alina sat by me and said that they will teach stuff from her books, they have new types of weapons and crafting recipes. She lets me borrow some books so I can page through them.

I almost forgot to mention that I still have Terminus's Godstone sword. It is SO strong, it can do 500 DAMAGE A HIT! I can kill literally anything with it. It has its drawbacks though, it is slow between every swing and is quite heavy. This is just an ordinary weapon, nothing legendary despite how rare the materials to get it are.

I can probably try to get the Tooth of Sylvyrin which is in Eren's mausoleum, but we don't know where it is. Alina says its somewhere at the Order capital Steelhold, but we don't know where its located and even if we did we don't know where the Mausoleum is located and even if we DID, the mausoleum is probably long gone by now. It is literally HUNDREDS of years older than the oldest civilization we've ever studied at school on Earth.

If we DO get the sword, we would be able to do great damage to Herobrine. If you hit someone, it drains a portion of their health and gives it to you. Also it has a small chance of turning whatever you hit into stone. It also does a lot of damage considering its an actual dragons tooth, and it came from a dragon that can breathe BURNING GLASS SHARDS and has SCALES OF SILVER. It would surely lead us to victory if we ever found it.

Alina leaned over and pointed to a dragon in her book. It was Sylvyrin the Dragon of Oborona. Oborona loosely translates to "Land of Silver". It used to be a dragon Herobrine created, but the soon-to-be leader of Order Eren went to explore and slain the dragon. He was pretty skilled considering how tough the dragon is, the Ender Dragon is NOTHING compared to Sylvyrin. He can literally EAT THE ENDER DRAGON FOR BREAKFAST! People had special powers back in the day which are now long lost to the ages and we have limited ability here in Gaeodia, but this is NOTHING compared to what the wizards and mages back in the day used.

Each scale on the dragon was equivalent to a small silver shield, and each tooth was equivalent to a greatsword. And it can also use its wings to create a gust of wind to blow away enemies, use its claws as devastating spears, and use its poisonous breath with large shards of glass for extra damage. If its fighting dragons or maybe Griffon the shapeshifter, it can bite them and inject some deadly venom to kill them. That's pretty terrifying but hey, at least he's dead and he left behind a tooth we can use against Herobrine.

We needed to pick up the pace, the final battle between us and Herobrine is in a month! We are going to go to destroy Herobrine with all the armies from Earth, and all the armies from here. It will be hard because Herobrine will be CRAZY strong and be extra pissed off at us for killing most of his kids and killing his precious Ender brothers. He will also have good weapons and have an army of mobs ready to fight to the death for world domination. He will be a tough target but we will beat him, I just know it.

Thursday

A lot has been going on lately, we were going to fight Herobrine soon so things are... hectic for us to say the least. We have been studying history, building and defense techniques, and training in the combat yard SO HARD! I bet this is about as hard as a Navy Seal trains. We have also been adding defenses to the town and manufacturing weapons in massive amounts.

Carthage also built new ships called the Incinerator and the Stalker. The Incinerator has a flamethrower, and the Stalker is actually a submarine some of the guys at Silver designed for us. Grotto and Jericho have also been mining, farming, and cutting wood more than ever now! We are all scheduled to fight in a month and we need all the preparation we can get.

I have been making armor and weapons nonstop. Well not literally, but you get the idea. Kaelab has been working alongside me and Aria. He makes bows and crossbows, something he excels at. A lot of other kids are working alongside us, and everyone else is either mining, or tending the farm to get us a good food supply. Everyone is busy as this is real war, and we need to do anything we can to survive. Zach told me that we will retake the Lantern kingdom in the Void next week so I hope it goes well.

Friday (2 weeks later)

We went to the Silver kingdom to go to the void. They have a deep pit which we need to use a glider in to enter the Void. Alina and Squall held up a lantern and led us, apparently they have both been here. Void isn't too bad to retake, the Lantern kingdom didn't have a strong military so Herobrine didn't send much to attack them, just a few standard-issue zombies and bats. Or was that what we thought. We were dead wrong.

First off the Void was dark, even darker than the End. Second, after a few minutes of gliding we found a landmass. It was like the Aether with floating islands, but it was SUPER DARK and the only light came from a few crystalline flowers and fluorescent trees. Suddenly some bats came and attacked us. They weren't just some random bats in caves, they were bats that did damage, were bigger, and had slightly more health. One wasn't too bad, but a THOUSAND was absolutely chaotic. They scratched and slapped us with their wings and carried zombies to attack. Xander and Kaelab brought out flamethrowers and burnt the bats while the rest of us cut down any zombies and bats that came close and also dodged any burning bats that fell. The main problem was dodging flaming bats now, so we hid in holes.

The bats burnt and fell on the zombies and killed them. It smelled absolutely HORRIBLE! Burning human smells really bad, so does dead human. Zombies smell WAY worse considering they aren't actually the undead, but posessed minions of Herobrine. Whatever, we realized our stay in the Void was short. We glided to where the actual Lantern kingdom was, it was a bit brighter than the rest of the void. We had to relight the Great Lantern, the light source that lit up the whole kingdom. After that we can go back home and get ready for the battle against Herobrine, the Lantern Kingdom can take care of any zombies that we left.

The zombies weren't even strong at all, they were about as weak as the default zombies and didn't wear any armor at all. I could just use an IRON SWORD to cut through the zombies. The Lantern Kingdom didn't have any war or conflict so when Herobrine came he didn't need to expend too many mobs to attack them. Just a few zombies. I used my old redsteel blade to cut the zombies up as I needed to save my Godstone sword for the battle with Herobrine.

I went further into the city. It was made in a circular pattern of islands lashed together with bridges. I made my way to the Grand Lantern in the center which was perched on it's own island. It had a beacon but it was extinguished long ago by Herobrine. I climbed up to relight it, I put down the required materials; some Aether crystal, some blaze rod, some dark matter, and a ring of obsidian. I then lit it on fire and it EXPLODED! I didn't expect it. The beacon was charging up and pulsating with light.

This was bad because I was EXPLODED ON AND KNOCKED AGAINST THE WALL, and also it was bright and loud which attracted EVERY BAT AND ZOMBIE around. The bats came and carried the zombies to my location and I was supposed to fend them off. I started cutting bats and zombies open and throwing their corpses off the tower hitting the other bats and zombies. The bodies soon disintegrated after falling down. I never actually had to fight ON MY OWN before. I usually fought with my squad or walked in front of a boss while Kaelab pelted it with arrows. I was being swarmed with bats and flailing around my sword.

I then remembered I had a Godstone sword! I tried using that and it BLEW THEM AWAY! They died and flew back. So much so they were killing anything that flew toward me. Suddenly Zach came up and got me down, "Time to go" he said. "Our work here is done, they will take out the rest of the bats and zombies" we glided off the tower and went toward the hole we used to enter. We then used an updraft to go through the hole and go back to the Silver Kingdom. It was great to be home in the sunlight again.

We took back a kingdom in one day! I saw the Lantern Kingdom line up to enter the hole, they thanked us. Every kingdom except Emberia is now liberated! We must now prepare for the final battle. We have 2 weeks ahead of us to prepare! I feel like we're studying for our finals, but instead of an exam its a rough battle where we can die. I know it will be hard and painful, but it is inevitable and it HAS to be done.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday (2 weeks later)

Today is the day! We're going to destroy Herobrine so hard! I can't describe what I'm feeling right now. Part of me wants to smash his shit face into bits, while part of me wants to dig a hole like a pussy on their first day of Minecraft and hide like a little bitch. We agreed to fight him so we loaded supplies on our boat and got ready to fight.

We got sweet new weapons and armor; Squall now has heavy paladin armor and bigger axes, Alina has Elvish armor and is using katanas. I have upgraded redsteel armor with some enchantments, and Zach is using charged bluesteel armor, it gives him more strength and agility and electrical abilities.

All of the kingdoms will be meeting at Arch and raiding Emberia, they are then going to go back and the Emberians will settle down in their homeland while all Human armies from Earth go into Mount Fury and destroy Herobrine. Sounds like a plan.

When we arrived at Arch I went to meet a few friends. BenPlayz! He looked tough and ready to slap some mobs! PopularMMOS and DanTDM look quite ready as well, they had Zapatrons, plasma guns, and a cheerful additude. We were shouting and screaming and just talking about some stuff, like what happened while we were gone. We all went on a fleet of boats to Emberia cheering ourselves on.

When we went to Emberia we were immediately hit with reality, literally, because a diamond zombie SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE! I stabbed it with my Godstone sword and threw his corpse in the lava so we didn't have to smell it disintegrate. A creeper tried to blow up but I grabbed it and threw it with its creeper friends, it blew up and they blew up and they killed their own friends.

We fought our way to Mount Fury with me, Zach, Kaelab, Xander, Alina, Squall, and BenPlayz leading the way. Outside the base of the mountain was the city of Agni Ignis, the capital and obsidian mine. There were SO MANY mobs there but not as much as I expected, mostly nether mobs such as blazes, magma cubes, and anything that can grow in lava. Alina told Zach to command the rest of the army while Kaelab, Alina, Ben, and Squall went to face on Herobrine. We threw enderpeals toward Mount Fury and ran into an entrance.

This was Herobrine's main house! It was vast and tunneling, there were many zombie guards and archidon snipers to block the way but they were cleared so easily. So easy. We then went into a great hall with a guy holding a large silver sword! It was Herobrine! "I guess this is your final hour" he said greeting us. He closed the door behind us using iron. "Alina, you went against me since the day we conquered the world! You despised my plans, despised my views, and worst of all, despised ME! I will put an end to this! You are no longer my precious daughter but a corpse I must tread over!" he said in a calm voice. Alina got angry, "You were the one to massacre and kill the innocent! I have my reasons to despise you!" she yelled. "I am ashamed to call you daughter" he said lunging at her.

I used my Godstone sword to block the attack from killing her. "Oh funny thing" he said. "Look at the sword" he waved his weapon in our faces. "This is the Tooth of the Dragon Sylvyrin!" he boasted. "NO!" I said. "NOOOO" Kaelab yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone hollered. He laughed and waved the sword around creating a gust of wind. Everyone held onto some pillars on the side of the room. too bad he was too busy laughing at us to notice me sneaking behind him because I stabbed him through the heart with an adurite arrow Kaelab gave to me. He groaned a sickly painful groan and I hit him with my Godstone sword. It was now a fair fight, we were bashing swords at eachother slowly damaging eachother using shockwaves. Everyone else picked themselves up and joined in.

He was getting hit left and right and slowly losing footing, he then gave in and fell to the ground and vanished into an electrical flash! "He's dead right" I asked. "No! He's over there!" he said pointing towards a portal. Herobrine jumped in and I followed him. I could not believe what happened next! I was in a pool of some strange liquid back on EARTH! I jumped back in to tell my friends. Needless to say Zach took all the humans and made them go in the portal. All the other kingdoms left to go home and the Emberians settled back into their homes.

We stepped into the portal and went into the liquid pool, it was the storage tank for the Portal Essence. I found a note on the ground scribbled onto some sticky notes. I read it aloud: "Dear Steve, While you were idling around I sent my armies toward Earth and made Chaos rain down upon the world. Say goodbye to your loved ones as they won't last long. All except your father. He is now a general in my army and will stick with me until the end! -Herobrine"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not only is Earth being destroyed by Herobrine, my DAD is working with him. I Hated him! He left me and my siblings and he wouldn't pay child support, and in the time he was there he abused us and was an alcoholic! I figured it was time to kill him. I never felt more betrayed in my life! Someone who was supposed to care for me is trying to KILL me! We went into the hallway nearby to find the way out.

We found a couple dead soldiers on the ground in a pool of blood. They seem to have been killed recently as their blood is still warm. It smelled pretty bad, but I wasn't too phased. Zombies smell WAY worse. We moved on to a zombie eating a body. I killed it before it had the chance to stand up.

This is the place where we were teleported into Gaeodia. It is an underground top-secret government facility. I walked into the room we were telported in, I didn't know the way out as I was blindfolded when I was being led down here, and I was in a windowless van. We looked around for an exit, I found a DVD which was labled 3/12/2015, approximately 6 months before now. I played it in a nearby computer as Alina watched over my shoulder.

It showed a man in a dark obsidian cloak and an adurite skull-like mask talking to some government agent. "This is Notch" Alina said. "Wait I thought Notch was a fat Swedish dude" I said. "This guy looks freaking tough!" Apparently Markus Perrson the Notch we know today was actually a cover, a puppet if you will. The real Notch, (his real name is Azzak), is MUCH more powerful. Anyways, we played the video. The conversation went exactly like this:

Why do you bring us here today?

I need some help, and it is urgent!

What help do you need?

The world I come from desperately needs help, and I would send some if I were you.

Tell me EXACTLY why you need help.

The Evil One has taken my world, we will not make it on our own. That is the reason you will help us.

If we don't give you help?

The Evil One will overtake my world, and destroy yours! I wouldn't find that idea pleasant if I were you.

Ehmm okay very well, what do we need to do?

Use this potion *Holds out bottle of portal* to teleport heroes to my world. I will supply it in mass for the purpose of

teleportation, anything you need?

No got it. Good speaking with you!

My Pleasure...

The tape cuts here. Apparently 2 months later Zach and Xander were one of the first to be sent. They had to spend nights surviving in the woods looting buildings from the Silver Kingdom until they met up with a small village of people such as BlockBuilderHD, his whole crew, and the whole elite unit. They fortified themselves in a settlement they named Anatolia. Sasha and Zan were then found trying to survive, they founded Grotto and Jericho. Kids then started flooding in.

We went further, we had to move quickly as Herobrine is mass-slaughtering humans by the thousands as we're finding our way out. We then found an exit, it was a very heavy-duty elevator that can withstand a nuclear blast! We all rode up and waited for eachother at the top, we were in some sort of office building with the skylights blown out by projectiles and stone soldiers everywhere. This was HEROBRINE! He has the Tooth of Sylvyrin which is super deadly. It can do the same amount of damage as my Godstone sword, but can be swung SUPER fast and is not as heavy and can turn enemies into stone. We quickly headed out to see the chaos unfolding outside.

There were zombies running, creepers waddling, spiders holding skeletons, and archidons firing. We fought here and destroyed them. It was too easy, they couldn't handle our weapons and abilities. When everyone was done Alina gave each of us 10 heart gummies. It's supposed to give us an extra heart every gummy. She also gave us an absorption gummy which gave us 5 hearts that last forever until you take damage. Very useful. Also something to mention, Squall has to wear his helmet at ALL TIMES here. Nobody on Earth has ever seen a Lupin before so they will probably be scared shitless.

We found a ditch dug in the ground, We decided to walk into it because mobs will be less likely to find us. The ditch was freshly dug, it was probably a way for soldiers to travel undetected. There were people nearby, I heard gunshots in the distance and Squall led us there. His senses are on point! He has the senses and strength of a wolf and the intelligence of a human. The battle was going on about 600 meters away and a bullet actually almost hit me, we were instructed to crawl lower on the ground.

After a few minutes we were at the frontline. Soldiers were desperately trying to defend while the citizens were being evacuated to a government-run stronghold. "OVER HERE!" a seargent said, "GET BEHIND US AND GRAB A GUN! WE'LL TALK LATER" he hollered. We went behind a wall of sandbags whoever didn't have a crossbow or a plasma gun or a zapatron grabbed a Scar-L. I grabbed one and I could keep it, "FALL BACK!" the seargent said. We retreated to a sandbag wall behind us. For hours it was the same thing, we retreated to 6 walls altogether. "If they want this town they can have it!" he said. "Grab all the guns and get in the chopper! We only defended to give the townspeople a chance to escape! They can have the town for all I careNow lets bounce!"

There were military helicopters parked just behind the frontline. We all boarded onto them and flew off. The mobs soon overran the city and started trying to shoot the helicopters down, but we were too high up. "Kaelab was in the same heli as me, every plane had 2 gatling guns attached and 2 of us needed to shoot mobs on the ground. There were a lot of them. "I'm seargent Bryan" he said. "I was the one who sent you into that world, it appears you have came back." "I hope you learned from your mistakes son"

Yes I have. The reason I stole is because my family was dirt-poor. My dad left and took my mom's savings and took the house, so we were left in a small apartment in a bad neighborhood and my mom couldn't support us with her job. I stole food, clothes, and occasionally some electronics. I got caught stealing an XBox and my sentence was being sent to a facility where I was being educated and counseled, but at the last minute they sent me away into Gaeodia for me to die.

We found our way to a military base, one that was actually fortified and equipped with ICBM silos and ballistic weapons. This CANNOT be taken over by Herobrine or we're all dead. I met Seargent Bryan's son Tommy here. He's a pretty nice kid. They built up a whole city in the military base because it's pretty much the only "safezone" they have. They also have a massive compound to the East which was a walled-off town that also included a military base, a water supply, a communications center, a runway, and a food supply. They had to build a 20 meter concrete wall and evacuate as many civilians as they can into it. We settled in but I was too anxious to sleep. I was a watchman who worked from 9:30 PM to 11:20. I played cards with some soldiers from the base. I went inside for a quick bathroom break.

While I was walking I saw some guy talk with Squall. "Why do you wear that helmet all the time?" he asked suspiciously. "I can take it off, but then I have to kill you" he replied. "Cmon man just let me see, I won't tell anyone, why do you keep it on". He took it off and left the soldier in shock. "I hope you have your answer now." he said putting it back on. "Oh I get it, you probably came from that dimension the Steve guy was, seems like you made quite a friend Steve" he said to me. I went to the bathroom to take a shit.

I actually ditched my scar and traded it out with a plasma gun. It's more effective and it's an AoE (area of effect) or splash damage weapon. I can probably take out 10 mobs at once using it. I went outside to see red glowing eyes looking at us from the distance. Spiders! I attached a scope to my plasma gun and gooped them with destructive plasma. Plasma is actually very dense and gooey. Herobrine can probably slap it away from me if he tried. It was EXTREMELY hot, hot as the surface of the sun so I had to be careful or I might burn a friend. The next guard came and I went to sleep.

Tuesday

We woke up to a trumpet sounding through the base at a reasonable time, 7:30. Not like in the middle of the night or anything. We ate breakfast in the mess hall which was ironically kept very clean. Seargent Bryan decided that we had enough of an army on our own, and we can go anytime we like but they do need a bit of help. He also finds Squall VERY interesting. Our first task will be to reclaim the government base. It contains vital information and technology needed to win the war. The closest base; the one we came out of, was not really taken over. Just a few zombies and all, but they were just trapped inside. The plan was to clear out the base, clear out the office building covering the base, and turn that into an outpost. They will be clearing the mobs from the surrounding area and building a rail line to connect it.

We headed out in choppers and shot down mobs on the way. That way we can keep ourselves occupied, and the mobs can't really do much to us because were SO high up. We went to the base in no time at all. We dropped on the spot we were fighting yesterday There were just a few zombies and bullet casings from yesterday. We then went into the ditch. That way they couldn't detect us or hear us. They have good hearing, but they can't hear someone sneaking from a hundred feet away. Think about a zombie in Minecraft, that's how stupid these guys are, so going to the government base was no problem at all. Inside, we found some zombies eating the fallen soldiers. They picked them clean to the bones, and they became Marrowkai! They suddenly got swords and started killing us! We smashed them into pieces because they were so skinny. They will be identified by DNA and be buried in marked graves.

There was nothing else left here, it was time for us to go. A few of the army soldiers stayed behind and set up a basecamp here while we went back to grab any belongings and leave. We were each given a few MREs and given a survival kit. Also there was 1 tent for 5 of us. "Thought you kids could use some help" Seargent Bryan said. It will be hard I tell you that, but I am sure you will make it. Squall told me his world was a bad place, and you survived there. You will definitely survive here."

We left and headed in the general direction of the main base camp. It is near Washington D.C, 3 states away from it. Washington D.C is now absolutely CRAWLING with mobs. I saw a drone video and I don't think I really want to go there. This was the reason Emberia was so hard to take down. Normally we would've been crushed, but since Herobrine is attacking Earth, there were barely any mobs beside some they left behind to guard.

It was getting late and we had to set up camp. We found an abandoned one with some torn barbed wire. We patched it up and ran a current through it with some batteries, nobody was allowed to go near it or they will get zapped. We cooked up some MREs for the night. We settled in the tents, there was nobody there. It was still not safe because Herobrine probably has scouts around. Whatever, we put C4s near it so when mobs come, we can just gather them to get stuck in the fence and explode them all.

Wednesday

We were cooking up breakfast when some zombies started running at us. They got stuck in the fence and died. More started coming and more and more! Kaelab fired a Scar to attract more. Soon we were SURROUNDED. I then activated them and they all died. We enjoyed our breakfast in peace and left before the zombies started stinking up the place. Rotting is different in here than in Gaeodia. Here you just stink a little when you first die, and then you start smelling like literal shit. In Gaeodia you disintegrate into an even worse smell after a few minutes unless you are embalmed, a process that takes potions.

Anyways, enough dead talk for now. We left carrying our lazer guns and swords in our hands and talking about what we were going to do. We were going TOWARDS Washington D.C, but it will take a while. We don't have any vehicles, and we're in the far end of Kentucky near Louisville, so we won't be there anytime soon. They couldn't give us a vehicle because they didn't have enough themselves, and none of us know how to fly a plane. This is bad because Herobrine and MY DAD are forming a partnership. My dad is pretty strong and skilled, and Herobrine forget it. I don't know why we aren't dead. We headed further every day going through trails in the woods. The Appalachian mountains are heavily wooded, and there are some trails so the mobs don't see us. Once in a while we might go to a town to loot up and get some supplies and maybe kill some mobs, but no serious fights. All of Herobrine's kids are killed, and the only threats are Herobrine himself, and my father.

Saturday

After a few days of walking we reached a settlement a bit past where we left. They evacuated the survivors over there. There were not TOO many casulties for a disaster of this size, just 20 million which was still a lot of the US population if you ask me. They weren't too much of an organized settlement, they used corrugated aluminum siding and walled off a small part of the city. We were welcomed in, they were actually well stocked and had plenty to trade. They gave us some food while we gave them some of our labor. We reinforced the wall and fought off some mobs. They just call them "monsters" on Earth, but we call them mobs.

Monday

We left with a few MREs and went towards an abandoned military base that happened to be in our way. They had vehicles there and it would really help, but the mobs probably got it too, so that's bad. We picked up the pace because the sooner we can kill Herobrine, the better.

Tuesday

We found the military base! Unfortunately it was overrun by stupid zombies, they weren't the intelligent diamond zombies so they were easily killed. We then took a look at the armored vehicles and jeeps. They still work! We took all the fuel, food, and guns from the base.

Diamond zombies are known to use weapons and shoot bows just like how skeletons do. They travel in packs with creepers as their frontline units and archidons as their support units. We don't want them coming across a base full of guns and vehicles.

We turned the armored vehicles on and bounced. We went as fast as possible towards D.C. There is no GPS, and there is little information about where everyone is located. All we know is that the government is working hard to get rid of the mobs. We have an advantage over the government, the mobs are controlled by Herobrine, and have a little piece of Herobrine inside them that powers them. Crazy right?! If we kill him the mobs will die with him.

Thursday

We are now near D.C, 50 miles away. It would've normally taken a few hours to drive this distance, but with Herobrine we had to go through forest and fight through mobs and camp for the night. It was getting increasingly dangerous here as we killed a few groups of diamond zombies and archidons. We also found some stone soldiers frozen in place. Herobrine is DEFINITELY close by. We set up a camp in a vacant neighborhood and set up watches. I left for a bit with Kaelab, Alina came with me too.

I went to my old house, the one I lived in. It was there as I left it! I don't know where my mom and my sister is though. I hope they're still alive. I went to my room, there was my Xbox 360 with my games! I took them with me along with my Supreme, my Jordans, some wads of cash, and my computer. I stole a lot of stuff back in the day. My mom could not support my family so stealing was routine for me. I realized how much stuff I've stolen over the years. Lots of stuff. Nearly all our accessories and clothes and games and electronics. I was like a ninja stealing stuff, The back rooms are the most stocked and the shelves that have the stuff in them are just for display and are usually microchipped. I knew it all. I was careless and got caught taking an Xbox. I still had an Xbox 360, but took an Xbox 1 because I didn't have one. Anyways back to the present.

I went back to the camp. Tommorow we are going to kill Herobrine once and for all! The strongest fighters will go head on and beat his ass up. Everyone else can just take care of the mobs. After that we're done. Everyone can move back into their homes, and we can call it a day.

Wednesday

We woke up ready to kill Herobrine! Squall and Alina tried tracking his location, we knew we were close when we killed tons of diamond zombies and saw lots of stone soldiers. The strongest soldiers went to take on Herobrine while everyone else killed the mobs. I killed a few and then I joined them, I looked inside my old school! I used to go there before I was sent away!

Someone snuck up behind me, it was my father! I looked at him with anger, "So you joined Herobrine didn't you? Well you will be joining him in his GRAVE!" He kicked me hard in the stomach, he was powered by Herobrine, but little did he know I have tons of powers. "It seems like you made a mistake son, you're a goner for sure" he punched me across my face and I closed down the visors of my helmet. "I will have the pleasure of killing my failiure of a son!" he laughed as he pulled his Adamant sword.

Adamant is a glowing bluish-green metal. It is found in meteors in Gaeodia, and is EXTREMELY rare. Other super rare materials are Mythril and Magnetite and Mooncrystal. Ancient civilizations were able to go to the moon in Gaeodia, but now this knowledge is lost. Herobrine seems to have given him an Adamant sword. It's not as good as mine but my dad sure is strong. He is hellbent on killing me. I ran into the auditorium and put on my end pendant, it will be necessary if I want to kill him.

"Where are you going" he said pulling his blade. I ducked and cut him in the stomach, but it REGENERATED INSTANTLY! He has something called an Ice Pendant. From the dimension Iceshadow made from frost opal and magnetite shards. It was better than my end pendant and grants you the ability to fly! He hit me in a flurry of swings and an occasional jab, but I blocked it with my heavier Godstone sword. I kicked his sword out of his hand and he didn't say very much to me. "Oh, is that so?" he said. He got a couple lightning knives, and threw them at me. When you throw a lightning knife it disappears and shoots a lightning bolt. I dodged them all and they all hit the wall. One was about to hit me and I caught it. I threw it at him and incapacitated him. I was about to go in for the kill shot and he pulled another lightning knife and stabbed me with it. I threw it in his face again and pulled his own weapon and killed him. He was gone.

In his golden bag I found TONS of lightning knives. That's probably what he used to kill civilians. I also found a golden apple and some other stuff I didn't need. I moved on.

I went towards Herobrine kicking through mobs. They were pretty tough, but they weren't even able to land a hit on me! I was that OP! He was off somewhere in the distance. I put on my dad's ice pendant and leaped over towards him! He turned over towards me and noticed my Adamant sword. "It seems you killed your father" he said. "I actually LIKED him! He was a better soldier than my sons! I will kill you now!" he hollered. He threw some lightning knives at me and he missed! I threw another one at him and I got him. It made him stagger for a bit and cut him with both swords. I got a good start. I have to be careful because he's stronger than me.

He jumped up and punched me in the face TWICE! I fell back and he jumped on top of me. I held out my sword and impaled him. I threw him off and hit his head on a wall. He threw lightning knives at me like a farmer sowing seeds. He totally missed me and wasted all his knives. What an idiot! He started swinging his sword, the Tooth of Sylvyrin around. It is made of hardened silver, silver and mythril combined.

Sylvyrin used those teeth as daggers. Cool right? Pretty cool, except for the fact he's USING THE SWORD TO KILL ME! He swung SO FAST I had to block and dodge. I have GREAT reflexes now from the ice pendant. "DAMN YOU!" he shouted. "THAT FUCKING PENDANT OF YOURS!"

I was dodging, but I couldn't attack him. He blocked and dodged just as good as I did. We were in a stalemate of just blocking and dodging.

After 30 whole minutes of blocking and dodging, Kaelab got a diamond tipped spear from a zombie and used it as a javelin to impale Herobrine. He threw 3 at him and did significant damage. Alina threw an ender pearl at his face, it was actually an end grenade that EXPLODED in his face. He threw a lightning knife in both of their faces and cut me with his sword. I can feel my arm turning into stone! I quickly ripped it off and held it. "You done messed up" I said. I used my arm and beat his head with it. He screamed. I shoved my arm up his mouth and beat him up. I then got my adamant sword and was ready to execute him. "This is for what you did" I said. I drew my blade and slit his throat. He came back for one more hit. I knew I would be dead with my arm cut off, because the best I can do is flail my sword. I picked up my adamant sword and held it in front of me.

I saw 2 people in the distance, one looked like the Notch from Arch, and one looked like the Notch from the tape I saw. They fused, "It's time this ends, Herobrine!" He raised his fist and punched him SO HARD I was harmed by the shockwave. He died and all the mobs died with him.

Alina grabbed the end of where my arm was and regenerated it. It felt VERY WEIRD, but my arm regenerated. "Herobrine is not dead yet" she said. "He is resurrecting somewhere else, we need to find where he is and kill him." I picked up his sword and examined it. It was silver with a slight glow to it. The glow probably came from the mythril within it. It was light and strong and super sharp. I put it away and went towards everyone else

The battle was a success! Herobrine's mobs are all gone and everyone was able to go back into their own houses now! We stayed in a hotel for the rest of the night and slept in. We were partying and playing in the pool. I'm glad Herobrine is gone, but we still need to be on our watch. Herobrine is not dead and he can attack us any day now. We stayed up partying and acting like idiots until 2:00! We can finally be kids again!

Thursday

We went to a podium and recieved medals for our achievements. I recieved a gold medal! We wore them proudly and were excited. The guy giving the medals suddenly interrupted us. As you know most of us were sent from juvie, the ones who did minor crimes such as petty theft or fighting could go back. People who did worse crimes such as stealing a lot of stuff like how I did, or nearly killing eachother like how Zach and Xander did can come back after 3 years. And the people who did the worst crimes such as shooting up a school like how Kaelab did can never come back. 440 kids in total chose to go back. We waved goodbye. DanTDM and PopularMMOS went back and BenPlayz went back as they didn't commit any crimes and they had family on Earth.

I probably won't come back. My dad went back home to kill my mom and my sister so I have nobody to go back to, and I TOTALLY messed up on Earth. Plus I never really liked Earth that much to begin with. I really want to explore the world in Gaeodia and I want to travel to the moon, those are my dreams. Not rotting in a cubicle living by the paycheck for the rest of my life. Plus if I stayed back I would probably be put into an orphanage or end up on the streets. A few agreed with me and stayed even if they could go back.

We had an interesting conversation on the way back. We talked about the battle and how we won the war. We also talked about the sweet loot we got. I got the best stuff, the Tooth of Sylvyrin. The tooth itself was mostly untouched, but the root was fashioned into a handle with a frost opal for added power. The other kids got nice loot such as rare weapons and armor, and artifacts; items used to make the best of weapons.

We discussed what we planned to do when we get back. We had plenty of different ideas. Many of us were going to explore as there is plenty of uncharted land. There is a lot more of this world than we ever saw yet, plus WAY more dimensions we can see. Also we can travel to the Moon which ancient civilizations actually did there. They also traveled to other planets too which was awesome considering not even NASA has even went to Mars yet.

Also we discussed how this world came to be. There are many universes and each one has different laws of physics. Earth is on the more complex end with atoms and cool particles, while Gaeodia is on the more primitive side with blocks instead of atoms and inventory screens. Laws of physics vary, "maybe in one universe gravity only works if you look down" I joked around.

We stepped in the portal at the government base. "I guess this is goodbye" Seargent Bryan said. He flipped the lever of the portal machine and we were misted with portal essence. We were all back at Arch. I was thinking about the battle with Herobrine. The way that Notch's soul from both world fused together was AMAZING! Also I got to defeat Herobrine hands on which was also cool.

We headed back home on our boats. I brought home a fex Xboxes (I didn't steal them) and my games but I don't know why I did it. There was no electricity, and I'm pretty sure Xboxes don't run on redstone. Maybe one day we can get electricity. The Research Squad actually made a gaming console using miniature redstone lamps and circuits but they are about as good as an old Nintendo console, still interesting. Pretty much everything that would be electronic on Earth is made out of redstone and pistons such as the guns. Miniature iron pistons actually replace the rotating bolt in the guns so that was cool. Also most people brought some electronics from home but we can't use them. I was going to set up a water wheel with a copper and magnet generator, I am up for the task. Kaelab and Aria are pretty good at coding so they can probably help us when something goes wrong. \There is no internet though, and we won't have that set up for a while, but it will be nice because we can talk to people from the other islands.

I just played basketball with Kaelab and the rest of my friends for the rest of the day. We didn't have to fight any more mobs for a while because Herobrine is dead and banished. The only mobs left are the little unarmored zombies and skeletons and creepers. All intelligent evil mobs have been erradicated because all mobs are connected to Herobrine's soul. If he dies the mobs die. Yeah he can come back, but he won't be bothering again any time soon.

1 month update:

Life has been great here ever since the mobs are gone. I successfully made a power generator and made a gaming room too! I whipped out a game of Call Of Duty and started slapping my friends in it. I'm still good after a few months of not playing. We also made a gym where everyone works out. We don't have many mobs to kill except a few zombies outside the wall occasionally so we needed a gym to stay fit. I made a few trips to see some friends I made in the other continents. Zach and Xander are actually gone and making a communications tower in Spawnpoint at Verdania so we can use the internet! YES!


End file.
